Elle et Lui
by Imeldamizi
Summary: COMPLETE. James allait partir du Bal d'Halloween, où il s'ennuyait à mourir, lorsqu'il vit un spectacle qui lui souleva le coeur.
1. Partie 1 : Lui

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Voilà donc ma nouvelle fic ! C'est une mini fic sur James et Lily que j'ai écrit spécialement pour ma petite puce dont c'était l'anniversaire le 31 juillet (et oui comme Harry). J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Partie 1 : Lui**

**

* * *

**

James Potter s'ennuyait à périr. Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge, entre Peter Pettigrow et Darla Wilkinson, il écoutait d'une oreille distrète la conversation sans grand intérêt qui semblait passionnée sa cavalière et Judith Gharwyn. Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, était parti depuis longtemps, Pamela Dorgoth accroché à son bras. Rémus Lupin, son autre meilleur ami, n'avait pu venir à cause de la pleine lune et de sa condition de loup-garou. Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième membre des célèbres Maraudeurs assis à sa droite, semblait s'amuser comme un fou, entouré de la cour de lèches-bottes qui gravitait autour de la bande la plus populaire de Poudlard. Et lui James Potter s'ennuyait à mourrir.

L'ennuie. Son pire ennemi et sa plus fidèle compagne. Etant trop précauce pour son âge, enfant, James n'était jamais intéressé par une chose très longtemps. Dès qu'il comprenait le fonctionnement d'un jouet, il l'abandonnait pour un autre plus compliqué qui mettrait son petit cerveau de surdoué à mal pendant quelques temps avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Malheureusement et parce qu'il avait un QI trop élevé, il trouvait toujours très vite la solution. A sept ans, il avait su faire un _Expéliarmus_ avec sa Baguette-Premièrage (des baguettes magiques spécialement adaptées pour les enfants de moins de onze ans). Chose qui avait laissé ses parents sans voix, car généralement, les enfants arrivaient à peine à faire un _Alohomora_ avec ces baguettes. A la rigeur, un _Wingardium Leviosa_ s'ils étaient doués. Alors le sort de Désarmement à sept ans, ce n'était pas vraiment d'actualit !

Bien qu'ils savaient que leur fils était différent des autres, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais attendus un tel exploit de sa part. Après une série de tests qui avait dévoilé son intelligence largement supérieure à la moyenne, ainsi que sa puissance magique – parce que ce n'était pas tout d'être un crack des neurones, fallait aussi avoir une Energie Magique conséquente –, ils l'avaient confié à ses grands-parents pour qu'ils prennent en main son éducation magique et scolaire jusqu'à son intégration à Poudlard.

Ils étaient malheureusement trop pris par leur travail pour s'occuper eux- même de lui. James ne leur en avait jamais voulu de ne passer pas plus de deux heures par jour avec lui. Il avait compris très jeune qu'ils exerçaient un metier très important pour la survie de leur monde. Et puis les rares moments qu'ils passaient en famille étaient des pures moments de bonheur, chers à son cœur. En plus il adorait ses grands-parents, qui étaient de vrais casses-cous, et qui lui avaient appris un grand nombre de sorts fort utiles pour faire des blagues.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre, James avait déjà le niveau d'un quatrième année, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'effort pour être le meilleur de sa promotion. Ce qui faisait enrager Evans et Rogue au passage, qui eux se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour atteindre son niveau.

Il embrassa la salle de ce regard chocolat qui en faisait craquer plus d'une et soupira d'ennui. La musique était assez forte pour provoquer une miraigne instantanée – qu'il sentait profiler d'ailleurs – et des centaines d'adolescents en sueur se pressaient sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant impudiquement, sous les flashes criards de projecteurs hypnotiques. On se serait cru dans une boîte de nuit moldue.

Sauf que les serveurs étaient des petites poupées qui volaient sur des balais au-dessus des élèves, pour apporter les divers rafraichissements qu'avaient commandé les rares personnes qui ne se trémoussaient pas sur la piste de danse. Que les projecteurs étaient des citrouilles monstrueuses qui se balançaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, donnant le tournis à toute personne les fixant. Que les fantômes étaient des vrais et non de simples déguisements tout comme les individus présents étaient réellement des sorciers.

James était surpris que le professeur Dumbledore ait permis un tel bal... où plus exactement, il était stupéfait que le professeur McGonagall ait accepté ce genre de fête ! Sa directrice de maison aurait été son professeur préféré si elle n'était pas si à cheval sur le règlement – règlement qu'il connaissait par cœur pour avoir enfrein tous ses articles au moins trois fois par année – et si pudique.

Il poussa un énième soupir se demandant si sa cavalière se vexerait s'il montait se coucher maintenant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce genre de manifestation le blasé, mais le résultat était l : au moment même où il avait mis les pieds dans la salle, il s'était ennuyé. C'était peut- être risible à dire, mais à dix-sept ans, il s'estimait trop vieux pour ce grenre de soirée... Oui, c'était réellement risible ! Pourtant, il se sentait mature et... vieux !! Il avait grandi tout simplement.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait cessé d'être cet adolescent avide de s'amuser à tout prix, qui cherchait aventures dans la Fôret Interdite et faisait des blagues stupides à ses camarades juste pour tromper son horrible ennui. Quand avait-il tant chang ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué le déclic en lui ?

Peut-être le fait d'avoir été capturé par Voldemort l'été de ses quinze ans et d'avoir vécu tant d'horreur en seulement quinze jours... Mais c'était quinze jours de trop.

Pourquoi le Mage Noir avait-il emprisonné James ? Tout simplement parce qu'il détenait un secret que peu de gens du monde magique savaient. Il existait une pièce au Ministère de la Magie. Une pièce qui renfermait la plus belle et la plus puissante des choses jamais crée par Dieu. Et James en était le gardien. Lui seul connaissait le moyen d'y entrer. Lui seul savait comment défaire le sortillège qui la protégeait. Voldemort voulant s'emparer de cette arme, il était inévitable de James soit sa cible.

Ils l'avaient si souvent soumis au sort de Douleur qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou.. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ils lui avaient fait boire toutes sortes de potion de Vérité. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ils lui avaient jeté toutes sortes de sortilèges de contrôle. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient proféré toutes sortes de menaces contre ses amis, sa famille, lui. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Vu le secret qu'il détenait, il avait été immunisé dès sa naissance contre le Véritaserum et l'Impéro. Il ne comptait plus les poisons qu'ils lui avaient forcé à boire dans l'espoir qu'il cède. Mais rien. Il n'avait fait que se tordre de douleur en fixant le Mage Noir dans les yeux. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne trésaillait même plus sous l'Endoloris ce qui avait stupéfaits ces crétins de Mangemorts. Voldemort lui même avait été impressionné. A tel point, qu'il s'était alors lui-même occupé de son cas.

Intrusion psychique. Pendant sept jours et six nuits. Un temps interminable. Il avait été violé – car la pénétration forcée d'un esprit dans un autre était un viol au même titre que l'intrusion d'un sexe dans un autre sans consentement d'un des deux partenaires – ainsi pendant une semaine entière. La pire de sa vie. Voldemort connaissait maintenant tout ses sentiments, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses déceptions, ses peines, ses peurs.

Et il s'en était servi contre lui. Lui repassant encore et encore les moments douloureux de sa vie, en les modifiant pour qu'il se sente abandonné, inutile, trahi...

Le jour où il s'était perdu dans un grand centre commercial moldu à ses cinq ans et où il était resté planté au milieu d'une marée de personne se croyant abandonné à jamais.

Mais il s'était souvenu du visage noyé de larmes de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. De la chaleur de ses bras quand elle l'avait étreint contre elle en lui demandant pardon d'une voix enrouée. Du parfum fleuri de sa peau, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, tremblant de bonheur.

_Il n'avait pas cédé._

L'incendie de leur villa de vacance à ses huit ans où il avait été prisonnié dans sa chambre, voyant les langues de flamme lècher les murs jusqu'à lui... voyant la mort s'approcher lentement mais sûrement vers lui, en une ombre menaçante.

Mais il s'était souvenu du visage crispé d'inquiétude de son père lorsqu'il avait transplané dans sa chambre, juste à temps pour le sortir de cet enfer. Des larmes qu'il avait vu couler pour la première fois sur le visage de celui-ci. Des mots d'amour tendres et déchirants qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille tout en le berçant doucement.

_Il n'avait pas cédé.  
_  
La mort de son cousin Jack à ses dix ans, étranglé sous les yeux de James par sa tante devenue folle. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il était resté prostré dans un coin de la pièce sombre et humide où elle s'était enfermé avec eux, attendant son tour, la mort lui tendant à nouveau les bras.

Mais il s'était souvenu de l'arrivée inespéré de son oncle qui avait été obligé de tuer sa femme ; malheureusement son fils Jack était déjà mort étranglé par sa propre mère. Du visage voilé de tristesse et de douleur de son oncle devant le corps inerte de son cousin. Des mots apaisant qu'il avait trouvé la force de dire à James, malgré sa propre douleur. De l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante de son oncle qu'il lui murmurait qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé.

_Il n'avait pas cédé.  
_  
Le meurtre de ses grands-parents lorsqu'il avait douze ans, alors qu'ils étaient en vacance en Espagne. Un abominable bombardement sur un marché espagnol, orchestré par un groupe terroriste sorcier. La foule paniquée. La main de son grand-père arrrachée à la sienne. Un sort fusant vers lui. Son grand-père revenant vers lui. Son grand-père s'interposant entre lui et le rayon vert meurtier. Son grand-père tombant sur lui, mort.

Mais il s'était souvenu des bras que sa grand-mère avait passé autour de lui. Des mots qu'elle avait murmuré à son oreille d'une voix rauque et larmoyante : « Tu dois vivre, mon bébé. Vivre pour protéger à ton tour ce qui t'est le plus cher en ce monde. Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Je t'aime, mon bébé. ». Du sourire heureux qu'elle lui avait fait avant de dire une formule qui transforma une chaussure en Portoloin et de la mettre dans les mains de James. Du doux baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front avant qu'il ne soit emmené loin du du marché couvert de cadavres.

_Il n'avait pas cédé.  
_  
Rien n'avait échappé à l'œil de lynx du Lord Noir, qui en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper ceux qui voullaient s'emparer de l'arme et qu'il n'était pas le véritable gardien. Il avait alors voulu le tuer, puisqu'il lui était devenu inutile. Mais il avait eu une très mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il s'était trouvé confronté à son tour aux pires moments de son existant.

Il avait cru qu'il contrôlait James. Il avait cru qu'il était le dominant et James le dominé. Il avait cru avoir détruit James mentalement. Mais il s'était trompé. On n'avait pas mis un tel secret entre les mains de James pour rien. Il était un Zerth, c'est-à-dire un sorcier à l'esprit impénétrable sauf s'il laissait délibérément le parasite entrer en lui.

Il avait protégé les quatre choses capitales pour lui. L'arme dont il était le gardien. Tout ce qui concernait les points faibles ou forts de ses parents qui étaient des personnages importants des coulisses de la scène politique : son père était le chef de la Division Fantôme, organisme secret qui protégeait le monde magique dans l'ombre ; sa mère était le Général en Chef des Ymons, le plus ancien et le plus puissant des groupes d'assassin du monde magique. Ses amis et tout ce qui les concernaient, comme le fait qu'ils étaient des Animagus. Et elle...

Alors comment Voldemort avait pu pénétrer son esprit ?

Parce qu'il l'avait volontairement laissé faire, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ?

Parce que le Mage Noir s'était tellement moqué de sa famille durant sa semaine de torture physique, qu'il avait bien fallu qu'il lui rende l'appareil.

James avait soigneusement préparé son piège. Il ne lui avait donnée accès à son esprit que pour mieux tisser sa toile. Et lorsque Voldemort s'y était empêtré, il en avait fait qu'une bouché.

Il se rapellait encore le regard surpris du Mage Noir quand il avait eu sous les yeux le pire souvenir de toute sa vie, avant que les iris écarlates ne se voilent de frayeur. James l'avait fait hurlé de douleur. Oui, lui, James Potter, un 'morveux de dix-sept ans' avait quasiment détruit le Lord Noir mentalement alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'arrachait un soupir de douleur à ce maudit serpent. Mais lui, il l'avait fait hurler si fort qu'il en avait perdu la voix.

Profitant de la cohue qui avait suivit son attaque psychique, il avait réussi à voler une baguette magique à l'un des Mangemorts qui s'était précipité au près de son Maître. Il n'avait eu alors aucun mal à s'échapper du repère de Voldemort. Mais il avait vite déchanté en déboulant dans une forêt dense et hostile. Qu'il soit humain ou animal – la présence d'un cerf avait semblé galvaniser loup-garoux, glausques, varzans et autres monstres qui peuplaient cette horrible jungle – il était menacé. Mais il s'en était sorti. Epuisé physiquement et mentalement, mais il s'en était sorti.

« James, tu viens danser ? » demanda Darla Wilkinson en se tournant d'un coup vers lui, renverçant la moitié de son verre sur lui. « Oh Merlin, je suis désolée, mon choux !! » s'excusa l'écervellée en tentant d'essuyer les dégats avec une serviettte, alors que James contemplait le liquide imprégner le tissu de son jeans sans rien faire.

Toutefois lorsqu'il vit la main de la Poufsouffle nettoyer son entre-jambe alors qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de bièraubeurre à cet endroit précis, il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux verts de la jeune fille, qui lui fit un sourire aguicheur. Calmement, il prit la main baladeuse de sa cavalière, l'enleva de son corps pour la poser sur la cuisse de cette dernière. Il se leva alors, enjamba les pieds de la peuplace qui envahissait le 'coin Maraudeur', comme l'avait surnommé Sirius quelques heures plus tôt, et se dirigea vers la sortie en prétextant un besoin urgent de troquer de vêtement.

« Mais un simple coup de baguette suffit, James !! » s'écria Darla, dépitée.

_Il est dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes que maintenant !_ songea le jeune homme désabusé.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle pour ne plus y mettre les pieds, il vit un spectacle qui lui souleva le cœur. Sous le pretexte de danser avec elle, Damian Connaught – un Serdaigle prétentieux et stupide, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, qui avait la côte au près de ses dames – touchait Lily Evans, la si prude Lily Evans, dès qu'il le pouvait. Ses mains reposaient en cet instant sans vergogne sur les fesses de la jeune fille, et il l'avait plaquée aussi étroitement que possible contre lui.

Bien que ce spectacle lui donnait envie d'aller attraper le Serdaigle pour lui foutre la raclée de sa vie, James se détourna d'eux se disant qu'après tout si Evans n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire traiter de tous les noms juste parce qu'il avait voulu jouer les preux chevaliers. Il avait retenue la leçon, merci ! Jamais il n'oublirait ce jour, en fin de cinquième année, où la rouquine alors si cher à son cœur lui avait jeté la pire des insultes à ses yeux. D'ailleus, Evans lui était devenue indifférente depuis. Il n'avait que faire d'une fille qui le mettait dans même sac que Rogue.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, un mouvement insolite qu'il vit du coin de l'œil reporta à nouveau son attention sur le couple. Evans venait de se dégager violemment en titubant. Son visage reflétait la confusion la plus totale, et James ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle était sous l'influence d'une potion droguante quelconque. Et les deux verres de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait bu de toute la soirée ne pouvait expliquer une telle hébétude.

_**'Et comment tu sais le nombre de verre qu'elle a bu ? T'as passé la soirée à l'espionner ou quoi ?'**_ dit narquoisement Spid dans sa tête.

_Fermes-l !_ ordonna sèchement James.

Spid était un lutin que James avait sauvé des griffes d'une araignée géante dans la Fôret Interdite en sixième année. Depuis, il le suivait partout pour payer sa dette officiellement, mais pour jouer de sales tours aux élèves de Poudlard officieusement. James n'arrivait pas à sans débarrasser, mais il fallait dire que même s'il promettait toujours tortures et morts atroces au lutin, il l'aimait bien et adorait les petits bavardages qu'ils avaient par télépathie... Du moins quand il venait pas le faire chier avec ce genre de remarques perfides !

Ejectant de son esprit le lutin qui se moquait de lui, il décida de se rapprocher du couple pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je... je me sens toute drôle, Damian. » dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. « J'ai chaud. Je crois que je vais monter me coucher... »

« Je vais te raccompagner alors. » proposa aussitôt le Serdaigle avec un empressement suspect. « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je vais d'abord te chercher quelque chose de frais, un verre d'eau ou du jus de citrouille. Ca fera peut-être passer ton mal. Attends-moi là. »

Il la cala contre un mur, puis s'éloigna. L'attitude d'Evans inquiétait le Gryffondor. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, comme si elle n'avait pas pris de potion intentionnellement. Mû par un brusque soupçon, James suivit Connaught à distance et le vit glisser un peu de potion violette dans le jus de citrouille, puis mélanger le tout en regardant prudemment autour de lui. Ce salaud était bel et bien en train de la droguer contre son gr !

James tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de ramener Evans dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef avant que le Serdaigle ne la retrouve quand Darla Wilkinson jaillit devant lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Vilain garçon ! Ca fait des heures que je t'attends ! » midona la Poufsouffle en se collant un peu plus à lui. « En plus tu n'as même pas changé de pantalon ! »

James jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se tenait Connaught, mais s'aperçut que ce dernier n'y était plus.

_Et merde !!_ jura-t-il en lui-même tout en se dégageant des lianes de la sangsue, sans douceur.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentit une main le retenir et tourna la tête vers Darla qu'il foudroya du regard. La jeune fille se figea un moment avant de rafermir sa prise et de dire d'un ton contrari :

« James, je suis ta cavalière et ta petite amie en titre, alors il serait bon que tu me prêtes un peu plus d'attention ou j'irais voir ailleurs ! »

« D'un, tu n'es pas ma petite amie, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le sera jamais. De deux, va voir donc ailleurs au lieu de mon pomper l'air avec des midoneries de gamines ! » riposta le jeune homme, glacial.

La jeune sorcière blêmit et ne tenta plus de le retenir lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle. D'ailleur, elle n'avait pas intérêt si elle ne voulait pas se faire plus humilier qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cela, elle l'avait bien compris.

Lorsque James arriva à l'endroit où était Evans, ni Connaught, ni la Gryffondor n'étaient en vue. Avec un juron, il se précipita à l'extérieur, mais là aussi personne en vue, sauf Peeves qui transportait une énorme bassine d'eau verdâtre.

« Peeves, tu n'as pas vu Evans et Connaught ? » demanda James avec empressement.

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non !! » ricana l'esprit frappeur tournant autour de l'adolescent renversant du liquide nauséabonde sur le sol.

A une vitesse qui surpris Peeves, James l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, finissant de vider tout à fait sa bassine.

« Ecoutes-moi attentivement, Peeves. » dit le jeune homme d'une voix posée en articulant bien chaque mot. « Si tu ne me dis pas toute de suite par quel côté ils sont partis, je te jure que ce que je t'ai fait subir en première année ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir maintenant. »

S'il n'était pas déjà blanc de part sa condition d'esprit, on aurait vu Peeves blêmir à ces mots.

« Ils sont partis par l ! » répondit-il précipitamment en pointant le couloir de gauche du doigt. « Il voulait l'emmener au parc ! »

« Tu en es sûr ? » insista James, glacial.

L'esprit haucha la tête, incapable de dire un mot tant sa gorge était nouée de peur devant les yeux noirs de froideur de l'adolescent. Sans plus se préoccuper de Peeves, James courut vers la direction indiquée, priant de tout son être de trouver Li... non, _Evans_ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il vira à gauche débouchant dans le parc et ne tarda pas à les repérer. Deux silhouettes au loin, l'une soutenait l'autre qui titubait dangereusement. Ils disparurent derrière un amas de gros buissons ce qui fit courir James plus vite.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il vit Evans allongée par terre, Connaught sur elle qui lui dévorait les lèvres. Entre deux bourrages de langue, James entendit parfaitement les 'non' désespérés de la Gryffondor, même s'ils n'étaient qu'un murmur.

Une rage sourde l'envahit et sans plus réfléchir, il bondit sur le malotru et l'arracha d'Evans.

« Que... ??? » eut seulement le temps de dire Connaught avant de se faire étaler par une droite foudroyante.

Alors qu'il allait s'occuper comme il le fallait de ce vil violeur, la voix de Spid retentit dans sa tête, le stoppant net et lui évitant ainsi de finir à Azkaban pour meurtre avec prémiditation.

_**'Occupes-toi plutôt de la demoiselle, quelqu'un approche. Moi je vais faire diversion pour que tu puisses t'échapper sans être vu.' **_lui conseilla le lutin.

Bien que rétissent, James dompta sa fureur pour prendre Evans dans ses bras et l'emproter vers le château. Il entendit un vacarme pas possible de l'autre côté du parc. Ca pour une diversion s'était une diversion ! On avait du entendre Spid jusqu'à Azkaban !

Avec mille précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer, il monta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe – _'Dixius Dicta'_. Heureusement, la salle commune était déserte. Evans s'agita un instant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« C'est toi, James ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

Le Gryffondor se figea sur place alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre Préfet-en-Chef. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait Evans dire son prénom. Il fixa le visage pâle et à moitité endormi de la jeune fille, une émotion qu'il avait cru mort jaillissant douloureusement dans son cœur.

« James ? » répéta la Gryffondor dans un souffle en faisant un effort surhumain semblait-il, pour ouvrir les yeux.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement alors qu'il se noyait littéralement dans la mer d'eau verte scintillante et profond des yeux de Lily. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il était guérir de son amour pour elle ? La rouquine l'avait ensorcellé des ses iris émeraude dès leur première année. Et depuis il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il avait beau sortir avec d'autres filles, elle était la seule capable de le faire ressentir une telle émotion. Lily... sa fée flamboyante...

« Oui, Lily. C'est moi. » murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix troublée.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction qui laissa le Gryffondor ébahi, la jeune sorcière se rendormit en se calant plus confortablement dans ses bras. James resta un long moment immobile, la respiration courte. Entendant un bruit à l'étage, il sortit enfin de sa léthargie et reprit sa route vers la chambre de Préfete-en-Chef de la sorcière. Il donna le mot de passe – _'Moulin Rouge'_ – pour pénétrer dans l'ancre de Lily.

Comment il connaissait le mot de passe de la chambre de Lily ?

Il était un Maraudeur, voyons !

Fermant la porte d'un coup de pieds, il alla l'allonger sur le lit. La Gryffondor avait les yeux clos et gémissait légèrement. Merlin, que lui avait donc donné cette ordure ? Connaught allait le payer très cher ? il n'en avait pas fini avec lui !

Avisant une carafe d'eau vide sur la table de chevet, il s'en empara et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour la remplir. Un peu d'eau fraiche ne ferait pas de mal à Lily. Lorsqu'il l'eut rempli, il revint dans la chambre pour se figer sur place. Le lit était... vide !!

Il se précitpita de l'autre côté du lit pour voir si la jeune fille n'était pas tombée par terre. Rien. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée, il constata qu'elle était toujours close. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Quoique dans son état, James la voyait mal fermé consencieusement la porte si elle était sortie ! Cependant, il fallait quand même vérifier.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la porte, il constata que celle-ci était verrouillé, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Il n'avait pas ensorcellé la porte ! Croyant que Connaught ne soit revenu à la charge, il sortit précipitament sa baguette mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains après qu'un _Expéliarmus_ ait retentit douloureusement aux oreilles de James.

Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à une Lily Evans en sous-vêtements qui lui lança le sort de Stupéfixion avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il s'écroula par terre, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

* * *

**Bisou à tous !**


	2. Partie 2 : Lui

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture !!!

**A ma petite puce, Miliana.**

* * *

**Partie 2 : Lui**

* * *

Il se sentit flotter en l'air alors que son corps était aussi raide qu'une planche en bois, avant de tomber sur le lit. Aussitôt, Evans lui sauta dessus, s'installant sur lui à califourchon.

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'avoir à ma merci, James Angélius Potter ? » susura la jeune fille les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange, presque démente, tout en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu as un corps à damner une sainte, James Potter ! Et je suis loin d'être une sainte ! »

James poussa un gémissement silencieux à cette caresse. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il sentit quelque chose de froid et de lourd lui enserrer les poignets et les chevilles. Alors, seulement la jeune fille lui enleva le sort de Stupéfixion. Il voulut se lever mais ses bras et ses pieds étaient entravés par... il leva la tête vers sa main droite... des menottes !!!

Il sentit une langue chaude et humide glissait lentement le long de son cou, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir, alors que des mains audacieuses s'acharnaient sur les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

« Lily, arrête ! » supplia-t-il dans un souffle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu es sous l'emprise d'une potion ! Lily... »

Elle se redressa, mit son visage à hauteur du sien et l'embrassa fougueusement, le réduisant au silence et musela pour un temps sa conscience qui lui hurlait de reprendre le contrôle. Leurs langues se mélèrent en un ballet sensuelle qui fit gémir James dont l'esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus de désir.

Ce fut l'expérience la plus incroyablement érotique qu'il n'eut jamais échangé avec une femme. Leur bouche soudaient l'une à l'autre, se caressant, se goutant, se régalant, alors que les petits cris de plaisir qu'il l'entendait pousser entrecoupaient leurs baisers dans un concert doux et incohérent de satisfaction. Oh Merlin !!

Cependant, il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la rouquine défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il devait ramener Lily à ses esprit avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretteraient tous les deux. Il savait que la rouquine était encore vierge pour l'avoir soigneusement fait surveiller par Sirius et Rémus durant toute leur scolarité. Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe comme cela. Que ce soit avec lui ou un autre ! Il s'obligea à s'arracher à ces lèvres douces et tentatrices pour dire d'un ton presque paniqué :

« Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrêtes, je t'en prie, je ne suis qu'un homme ! Si tu continues je vais perdre la tête ! Je ne pourrais plus résister ! »

« Alors je vais continuer pour que tu perdes la tête pour moi... Rien que pour moi ! » recoula la Gryffondor en lui léchant le lobe de son oreille, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu du pantalon ce qui arracha un grognement de plaisir à James qui luttait désespérément contre son propre désir.

Elle dégraffa les boutons de son jeans, introduisit sa main sous son slip et s'empara de son sexe dressé. Elle se mit à le masser de haut en bas, de bas en haut, alors qu'elle appronfondit leurs baisers, que son autre main caressait ses cheveux et que le tissu soigneux de son soutien-gorge frottait sensuellement contre son torse.

« On dirait du velour si dure, si... vivant ! Est-ce que tu seras ainsi en moi, James ? » souffla la jeune fille sur sa peau le faisant trésaillir de désir.

Oh Merlin !!! Ce rendait-elle seulement compte de l'effet que ces mots produisaient sur lui ? Nom de Dieu, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ou il allait jouir dans sa main.

« Lily, s'il te plait, arrêtes !! » gémit-il, lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres pour aller titiller un téton dressé du bout de sa langue.

Mais la fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle passa un doigt sur le gland rose de son sexe.

« Oh !! » cria-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda la jeune fille, avec une candeur indécente vu ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_« J'adore !! » _avait envie de crier James, mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle traçait des cercles humides sur son torse et que son va et viens sur son sexe bandé se faisait plus intense. Il s'agita, tirant sur les menottes qui l'entravaient, se blessant les poignets et les chevilles, sa conscience définitivement envoyé aux horties.

« Oh oui !! » grogna le jeune homme, le corps en feu.

Sa voix était méconnaissable... Son sexe tendu lui faisait mal. Il lui semblait que chaque pulsation de son cœur augmentait son érection. Son cri de plaisir se transforma en un hoquet de déception lorsqu'elle cessa de le careser, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Sa main remonta sur son ventre parfaitement plat, couvert d'une toison douce qui partait du nombril et se perdait plus bas. Il frémit sous sa main, alors que la langue de la jeune fille se faufila entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et réclama un baiser torride.

Puis, elle quitta ses lèvres pour refaire le trajet inverse de sa langue. Il crut qu'il allait mourir sous les mouvements chauds et humides de cette langue qui lui arrachait des grognements de plaisir. Elle s'attarda sur ses tétons, son ventre, son nombril, avant de descendre plus bas...

« Lily, non, pas ça. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, affolé par les intensions de la rouquine.

Malheureusement, son traitre de corps trembla d'anticipation et ses hanches se cambrèrent à la rencontre de ces lèvres chaudes et humides. Elle l'attira au plus profond de sa bouche. James lâcha un cri, puis un juron rauque.

« Par pitié, Lily... ne t'arrête pas ! » supplia-t-il incapable de lutter plus avant contre son désir et perdant définitiement la tête.

« Alors... tu aimes... ceci ? »

Du bout de la langue, elle taquina le gland, tandis que James respirait à petits coups saccadés, tirant sur ses liens.

« Et ceci ? »

Sa bouche glissa lentement sur toute la longeur du sexe. Pour toute réponse, James émit une plainte sourde, cambrant des reins. Elle se mit à embrasser le membre du Gryffondor avec une application gourmande et sensuelle qui arrachait des grognements sauvages à James. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête lui martela sa conscience, mais il ne fit que gémir plus fort, suppliant Lily de lui accorder la délivrance finale. Ce qu'elle fit obligeament. Elle accéléra le mouvement de sa langue tuant James d'une décharge de plaisir intense. Sa bouche était si chaude, si humide...

Ne pouvant plus retarder l'imminence de sa jouissance, il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque.

« Oh !! »

Lily remonta, frollant seusuellement son corps contre le sien, pour lui prendre les lèvres. Sa langue pénétra dans la chaleur de sa bouche, partage son propre goût avec lui. Ce baiser transforma le sang de James en or en fusion.

Où _diable_ avait-elle appris à embrasser comme ça... et avec _qui_ ?

Aucune femme ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Lily, elle, l'embrassait comme si elle l'avait attendu une éternité entière... comme si elle avait été privée de lui... comme si elle l'aimait lui et lui seul.

Elle s'écarta enfin, le souffle court. Elle plongea ses yeux émeraude qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. James frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une langue remonter doucement vers son oreille et se mit à trembler de nouveau. Merlin, elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

« Je t'aime, James Angélus Potter. » murmura-t-elle comme si elle lui confiait son secret le plus précieux.

L'adolescent se figea, les yeux écarquillés, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu peux... répéter ? » balbutia-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Silence.

« Je t'aime, mon bel ange noir. » souffla-t-elle dans son cou, confirmant à James qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'un sourire de pur bonheur lui incurva les lèvres. Lily, _Sa_ Lily, l'aimait !! Sa petite fée rousse, sa tigresse l'aimait !!! Oh Merlin il était si heureux !!

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se souvint ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Nom d'un cognard ! » jura-t-il, si furieux contre lui-même qu'il ne remarqua pas le tressaillement qui parcourut le corps de sa bien-aimée.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu perdre la tête au point de profiter de l'état d'ébriété de celle qu'il vénérait le plus en ce monde ?? Au final, il n'était pas bien différent de ce connard de Connaught ! Pire même !! En plus, il avait... il avait... dans la... la... de Lily !!! Oh Merlin !! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !!

**_Imbécile, c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te raisonner en vain !! Maintenant c'est trop tard !!_** lui cria sa bonne conscience qui revenait en force.

**_Ouais, enfin, il avait pas vraiment le choix ! Comment tu voulais qu'il l'arrête alors qu'il était enchaîné ? En plus, c'est elle qui lui a sauté dessus, alors ! C'est qu'un homme !!_** le défendit son mauvaise conscience.

_Fermez-là, c'est pas le moment !_ rugit-il.

« Lily ?... Lily... je... je suis désolé, ma puce. Je... » commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, écoeuré de lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas grave si, toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. » souffla la jeune fille d'une voix peiné.

_Hein ? Comment ça il ne l'aimait pas ?? _

'**_Ben, vu que le gros malin à qui elle vient de faire sa déclaration ne lui a pas répondu parce qu'il était trop occupé à se fustiger mentalement, c'est normal qu'elle en tire ce genre de conclusion !'_** se moqua Spid, surgissant d'un coup dans sa tête.

Q-quoi ?? Avait-il réellement fait ça ? Avait-il réellement oublié de lui dire le plus important ? Repassant la scène dans sa tête, il constata que oui. Mais quel imbécile !! Décidément, il n'en ratait pas une, ce soir !!

'**_Je te le fais pas dire'_** ironisa le lutin, narquois.

_Au fait, depuis combien de temps tu es là, toi ? Dégages tout de suite !!_ grogna James en éjectant Spid de son esprit.

« Lily, ma fée, bien sûr que je t'aime, enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence après avoir réglé ses problèmes de voix. « Je t'aime depuis plus de six ans, dès l'instant où j'ai plongé mon regard dans tes magnifiques yeux émeraude ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda la Gryffondor en le fixant timidement.

« Oui. » affirma James en la dévorant du regard, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Elle remua légèrement, et James prit conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Lily le chevauchait, leurs sexes intimement plaqués l'un contre l'autre, séparés seulement par le fin tissu de sa culotte. Avec un grognement, il sentit son membre se réveiller.

« Hum... » gémit Lily avec un délicieux mouvement de hanche.

« Lily,détaches-moi, ma puce. » demanda James qui sentait que s'il ne mettait pas un frein à leurs ébats, ils iraient trop loin.

Il avait envie d'elle, c'était certain. Mais pas sous l'effet d'une quelconque potion qui annihilait l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il la voulait librement consentante. Quoique pour une personne soumise à une drogue, elle paraissait bien lucide. James fronça des sourcils à ce constat. Il se demandait bien quelle potion Connaught avait bien pu lui donner pour qu'elle ait l'air si sobre. Généralement, ce genre de potion laissait ses victimes molles et sans volonté alors que Lily avait été entreprenante et sans pudeur. Ne l'avait-elle pas... !

« Si je te libère, tu me promets que tu te sauveras pas en courrant. » dit la Préfete-en-Chef.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille, alors que tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu se trouve sur ce lit, allongé sur moi ? » demanda malicieusement James.

Elle lui sourit et le libéra d'un geste de la baguette. Dès qu'il fut libre, il l'entraina avec lui et l'embrassa fougueusement en plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait faire ça ! Elle lui rendit son baiser sans inhibition, lui caressant le dos. Leurs langues entamaient un ballet érotique qui lui fit chavirer le cœur.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin que ce baiser. Lily n'était pas dans son état normale, cela il en était sûr. Donc, il attendrait qu'elle soit totalement sobre pour lui faire l'amour comme il en avait envie. Demain, demain il l'aurait tout à lui... mais pas maintenant... surtout pas maintenant !

Il captura la main qui tenait encore la baguette, lui prit le bout de bois lentement pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, tout en lui caressant la joue de son autre main alors que sa bouche se fit plus vorace. Dès qu'elle eut la main libre, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour serrer James encore plus contre elle.

_Désolé, ma puce._ s'excusa mentalement le jeune homme avant de lui jeter le sort de Sommeil.

La jeune sorcière retomba, endormie, sur le lit, ses bras chutants mollement sur les couvertures. James roula sur lui-même et s'allongea à côté d'elle le souffle court par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Un bras sur les yeux, il tentait de reprendre son calme alors que tout son corps hurlait au scandale.

Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut moins saccadé, il se leva. Son regard tomba sur le corps à moitié nu de sa bien-aimée, et sentit son sexe pulser douleureusement en contemplant les sous-vêtements noirs sexy de la jeune fille. Qui aurait cru que la sage Lily Evans portait des portes-jartelles ?! Pas lui en tout cas !!

Il s'arracha à cette vision tentatrice. D'un sort, il la dévêtit avant de recouvrir la rouquine précipitamment pour ne pas céder à son envie de la réveiller pour lui faire passionnément l'amour. Il répara les dégâts de la carafe brisée près de la porte avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche froide pour éteindre le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Puis, il se sécha et passa un pénoir. Il revint dans la chambre, alla se poster devant le lit et la regarda un long moment.

« Désolé, ma puce. Mais pour l'instant tu as dans le sang une potion qui t'embrume l'esprit. Je te veux totalement sobre et consentante. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de la situation. » murmura-t-il doucement, en se penchant sur sa bien-aimée et en écartant tendrement une mèche rousse de son front. « Sauf quand on m'enchaîne au lit ! » ajouta-il avec un sourire d'autodérision.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil près du lit de Lily. Il frissonna sous l'air froid qui commençait à envahir la pièce et remarqua que le feu de cheminée allait s'éteindre. D'un coup de baguette, il le ranima, avant de poser les yeux sur le visage d'ange de sa petite fée rousse.

* * *

****

**Merci à :ma petite puce Mili, my heros Vanou,****ma petite Shin,Lady Lyanna, ****Aetus, ****Charlita, ****Nill, ****Ania14, ****Dark-mione, ****Vicki, ****Gryphus, ****Miliana, ****Gody, ****Isa, ****Helene, ****Alex13, ****Bridges-the-fantasticet****Bee Orchid.**

**Gros Bisou !**


	3. Partie 3 : Elle

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Bonjour et Bonne lecture !!!

**A ma petite puce : Miliana.**

* * *

**Partie 3 : Elle**

* * *

Les premiers éclairs de conscience furent accompagnés d'explosions de douleur, qui se transformèrent bientôt en pulsation lancinante dans ses tempes. Avec un gémissement, Lily Evans ramena les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer, et une main dégager tendrement les cheveux de son front.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda une voix familière.

« J'ai une affreuse migraine. »

Elle exhala un soupir tremblant, puis roula sur le dos, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et se força à ouvrir les paupières. James Potter était assis sur le bord du lit, et l'étudiait de son regard chocolat. Son expression était inquiète et lasse.

Le temps qu'il fallut à son esprit pour analyser le fait que le garçon qu'elle excécrait le plus à Poudlard était assi sur son lit tout près d'elle, et celui qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre du choc une fois l'information disséquée ; un long et pénible silence s'était étiré entre eux. Puis...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Lily roula d'un mouvement brusque le plus loin possible de Potter, se faisant elle tomba durement par terre dans un bruit mate.

« Lily ? Tu vas bien ? » s'écria l'autre.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, ne prenant pas compte du vertige qui l'envahit, alors que sa tête se fit plus douloureuse.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ???!!! » hurla-t-elle, pour le regretter aussitôt car sa migraine se rappela violemment à elle.

Une grimace déforma son visage. Que faisait Potter dans sa chambre ? La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, s'était d'avoir dansé avec Damian. Elle fit une autre grimace alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler les pièces éparses du puzzle. Des flashes de mémoire lui revenaient, mais lui échappaient sitôt qu'elle essayait de les retenir. Quelqu'un l'avait embrassée. Et serrée dans ses bras. Etait-ce Damian ? Potter ? Qui ? elle ne s'en souvenait plus !! Merlin, mais que s'était-il passé ?!

La douleur, sous l'effort, ne fit que s'accentuait. A croire qu'elle s'était enivrée à mort, alors qu'elle s'était contentée de deux verres de bieraubeurre avant de passer au jus de citrouille. Quelqu'un avait-il ajouter quelque chose dans son verre ?

De nouveaux souvenirs lui revinrent, fragementaires mais inquiétants. Elle se rappelait avoir été porté, puis allongée par terre... Elle se mit à trembler et se rendit seulement compte qu'elle était totalement nue devant Potter qui la fixait avec anxiété et désir. Avec un hoquet de rage, elle arracha les couvertures du lit et sans revêtit précipitamment.

« Inutile de paniquer ! » eut le culot de dire Potter, en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

« Potter, tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse pour être dans ma chambre à... (elle lança un coup d'œil à son réveil et faillit s'étrangler d'incrédulité en avisant qu'il était midi passé ; elle qui voulait aller à la bibliothèque !)... Et puis comment ça se fait que tu sois dans ma chambre ? Comment sais-tu le mot de passe ? »

Il grimaça en se massant la nuque, lui lançant un regard hésitant.

« Et bien... en fait, j'allais partir du bal, hier, lorsque j'ai vu Connaught mettre une potion droguante dans ton verre. Alors je suis intervenu quand il allait... récolter les fruits de sa vil labeur, et je t'ai ramenée ici. » raconta Potter.

Ces mots la choquèrent tant qu'elle en resta bouche bée un instant, avant qu'une sourde colère la submergea.

« Je ne te crois pas ! » assena-t-elle, ses yeux verts flamboyants. « Damian est quelqu'un de gentil, serviable et bien élevé ! Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de tes accusations, Potter ! »

Son nom avait cinglé l'air résonnant comme la pire des insultes. Elle vit le Gryffondor se raidir sous cette tirade acerbe.

« Lily, calmes-toi ! Connaught est loin d'être le petit saint de vertu que tu crois ! » déclara Potter après un long silence pesant. « Ecoutes-moi... »

« Non, toi, écoutes-moi ! » l'interrompit brusquement la jeune fille, qui avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ma chambre sur le champ, avant que je n'aille expliquer au professeur McGonagall ton nouveau passe-temps ! J'en ai marre de toi, Potter ! Marre de ton... harcèlement !! Dégages tout de suite !! »

« Lily... » murmura le brun, le visage figé en un masque peiné, s'avançant vers elle.

Mais la jeune fille était trop en colère pour remarquer cela. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que le Maraudeur était dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était nue, et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus des évènements de la vieille.

« Sorts d'ici !! » ordonna-t-elle, rageuse.

« Lily, tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Potter l'alarma. Cette tendresse, cette douceur... Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour qu'il y ait tant d'intimité dans la voix de Potter ? Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

« Me souvenir ? Me souvenir de quoi ? » demanda le rouquine, soudain très pâle, un peu calmée tout de même.

Merlin, ils n'avaient pas... pas fait... Elle trifouilla sa mémoire frénétiquement.

« Je me souviens de m'être sentie mal... Damian a proposé de me raccompagner... mais j'ai du m'effondrer par terre parce qu'il a du me porter jusqu'ici... et puis... Il est parti, il me semble... et puis... et puis... Toi, là, ce matin, dans ma chambre... sans permission... De quoi dois-je me souvenir ? Que s'est-il passé, cette nuit ? » cafouilla-t-elle l'esprit en déroute.

« Non, Lily, non ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! » s'exclama le Maraudeur, incrédule.

Puis soudain, un flash la terrassa sur place... elle, étendue sur le lit... Potter sur elle qui lui dévorer la bouche... la main de Potter qui lui prenait sa baguette des mains... Oh mon Dieu !!! Elle lui lança un regard chargé d'haine.

« QUE M'AS-TU FAIS ??? » tonna-t-elle, ivre de rage.

Potter se figea à un mètre d'elle, la dévisageant comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle disait. Quand s'était-il rapproché d'elle ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, le visage très pâle, avant de pousser un soupir las.

« Lily, je t'ai déjà dis que Connaught t'a droguée, hier soir dans le but... » commença-t-il, désespéré, en faisant un pas.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi !!! » explosa-t-elle. Potter s'arrêta net. « Tu dis que Damian m'a drogué, mais celui qui est dans ma chambre, c'est toi ! Celui qui m'a arraché ma baguette, c'est toi ! Que m'as-tu fait, Potter ?! » cria-t-elle avec véhémence, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Si Potter était pâle, cette fois il devint livide.

« Attention à ce que tu dis. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? »

Maintenant, il la menaçait !! L'audace de ce mec n'avait d'égale que son arrogance !! Elle allait le tuer sur place !!

« Non, de toi-même, plutôt. Tu t'apprêtes à dire des choses irréparables qui nous empêcheront de nous retrouver. »

« Il n'y a rien à retrouver ! Il n'y a pas de 'nous' !! » cracha Lily, de plus en plus furieuse.

« Chut ! Lily, ne parles pas comme ça. Pour l'amour du ciel, laisses-nous un peu d'espoir. Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton suppliant en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Elle s'arracha à lui d'un geste brusque, empli de répulsion, les yeux brillants de haine.

« M'aimer ?! M'AIMER ??!! Tu ne sais même pas la signification de ce mot !! Et cesses de m'appeler par mon prénom comme si nous étions des amis ! Je ne t'y ais pas autorisé ! Il n'y a pas de 'nous' !! » cria-t-elle, hors d'elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. « Que m'as-tu fais, espèce de salaud ?! Ca t'amuses de me torturer ainsi ?! Tu as pris de force ce que je te refusais ?! Salaud !! SALAUD !!! »

Elle lui bondit dessus et lui donna des coups de poing et des coups de pieds, sans se soucier des draps qui avait glissé en les lachant, alors que le Gryffondor était aussi pâle qu'un mort. Potter resta figé un instant avant qu'une gifle retentissante ne le sorte de sa léthargie. Il attrapa les poings de Lily en tentant de la calmer, mais rien à faire. Elle lui donnait des coups de pieds maintenant, folle de rage qu'il la tienne prisonnière de ses mains.

Ils glissèrent sur les draps et s'écroulèrent sur le lit qui grinça sinistrement sous leurs poids. Lily se débatit de plus belle, criant et pleurant en même tant, une peur sans nom l'envahissant. Sentant le sexe de ce malotru se durcir, elle cria à plein poumn, autant de rage que de peur. Merlin, il n'allait pas... pas encore !! LE SALAUD !!!

Son esprit était tant embrumé de fureur et d'épouvante, qu'elle ne prenait même pas garde au parole de Potter, trop occupée à essayer de se défaire de son étreinte indésirée. Mais si elle l'avait un temps soit peu écouté, elle aurait cessé de crier et de se débattre.

Potter lui mit les mains au-dessus de la tête et neutralisa ses jambes sous le poids de son grand corps musclé. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens pour échapper à ce corps lourd et chaud qui la retenait prisonnière, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et réussissait sans peine à la maintenir sous sa joute. Lily cessa d'un coup de bouger, épuisée, le souffle court, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre. Elle était à sa merci qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle jeta un regard haineux et méprisant sur le Maraudeur tout en lui crachant au visage :

« Tu vas encore me violer ?! »

Il se releva d'un bond comme piquer par une guêpe. Libérée, elle se glissa de l'autre côté du lit en s'emparant du drap pour couvrir sa nudité, tremblante de peur et de rage mal contenue. Il eut un long silence où il la dévisagea d'un air interdit. Potter avait l'air d'un homme qui venait de recevoir un coup mortel. Elle eut l'impression de le voir vieillir sous ses yeux, de voir s'inscrir sur ses traits la lassitude et le renoncement.

A quoi avait-il soudain renoncé ? A elle ?

Pourquoi sentit-elle soudain son cœur se serrer douleureusement dans sa poitrine ?

Elle ne put s'interroger plus car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Dumbledore fou de colère. Lily se précipita vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes. Les yeux azurs du directeur passa sur le corps nu enrobé dans le drap de la jeune fille, sur son visage beigné de larmes, sur le lit défait, avant de se poser sur Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Oh nom de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ? » murmura le professeur McGonagall en prenant la Gryffondor dans ses bras et en fixant Potter.

Lily essaya d'expliquer mais elle était trop bouleversée et cafouilla lamentablement. Mais les deux professeurs comprirent qu'elle s'était réveillée sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la vieille et que Potter était près de son lit.

« Professeur McGonagall, emmenez Miss Evans à l'infirmerie, et dites au professeur Spitheart de m'apporter sa potion de Vérité la plus puissante. » ordonna calmement le directeur.

La vieille dame s'exécuta entraînant la jeune fille avec elle tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisant. En sortant de sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef, Lily constata que tous les Gryfondor étaient amassés dans la salle commune et tentaient de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils la virent enfouillis dans la couverture, les cheveux en batailles et le visage rouge de larmes, ils restèrent stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite ! » dit sèchement le professeur de Métamorphose.

Tous détalèrent comme des lapins, peu désireux d'affronter la colère de leur directrice. Lily eut l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie dura une éternité. Dès qu'elle la vit, Mrs Pomfresh l'allongea sur un lit inoccupé et lui donna une potion de sommeil. Elle sombra, le visage blême de Potter la hantant.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lily se réveilla péniblement, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'accoutumer à la lumière vive qui lui cinglait les yeux. Lorsqu'elle put enfin les ouvrirent sans avoir trop mal, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

Que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ?

D'un seul coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se figea comme sous une douche froide avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, tremblante de rage. Elle avait eut si peur... si peur !!

Le salaud !! Le salaud !!! LE SALAUD !!!

Elle avait envie de bondir hors de l'infirmerie et d'aller trouver Potter pour lui sauter à la gorge et le tuer. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, à elle ? Des larmes de rage coula sur ses joues, mouillant l'oreiller.

« Tu t'apitoyes encore sur ton sort, Evans ? » demanda une voix froide.

Lily essuya précipitamment ses pleurs avant de sortir la tête des couvertures pour foudroyer du regard la si indélicate personne qui la dérangeait dans son moment de désespoir.

Nhorcia Gravenski.

C'était une Serpentard de septième année, froide et sarcastique, qui trainait toujours avec la futur Mrs Malefoy, Narcissia Black. Gravenski avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, des yeux aussi sombre que sa chevelure et un teint pâle à faire peur. On aurait dit un vampire. D'ailleurs, une partie de la population de Poudlard avait peur d'elle à cause de cette apparence. Mais, Lily ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie et elle allait vite le faire comprendre à cette créature. Au fait, comment la Serpentard avait-elle réussi à tromper la vigilence de Mrs Pomfresh ?

« Laisses-moi tranquille, Gravenski. » ordonna-t-elle, glaciale.

Mais la Serpentard n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, non plus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de te regarder te morfondre. » répliqua l'autre, ironiquement.

« Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? » demanda sèchement la Gryffondor.

« Juste te délivrer un message. » répondit la Serpentard.

« Quel message ? »

« _'Faire souffrir la seule et unique personne que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais, est un crime que je ne peux pardonner. Je te souhaite d'être aussi intelligente et forte que tu sembles le penser, Evans, car je n'aimerais pas t'écraser tout de suite. Il faut que je te fasse souffrir un minimum avant de te donner le coup de grâce. Si tu ne l'a pas encore compris ceci est une déclaration de guerre, Evans. Que la justice triomphe.'_ de Narcissia Black pour Lily Evans. Voilà ! » énonça la Serpentard avant de tourner les talons alors que Lily resta stupéfaite, avachie sur son lit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce méli mélo ? Pourquoi Black lui déclarait-elle la guerre ? Qui était cette personne qu'elle avait fait souffrir ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. C'était elle la victime et c'était elle qui recevait des menaces ! Mais où allait le monde ?

'**_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Comment as-tu pu le rejeter ainsi après ce que vous avez partagé ? Comment as-tu pu le faire souffrir, ainsi ?'_** dit soudain une voix froide et familière dans sa tête.

Lily sentit soudain la sensation que son cœur allait exploser. Puis, il y eut cette impression de chute... Une peur atroce lui noua le ventre, un hurlement jaillit de sa bouche sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive... Puis, un froid galcial l'envahit, pulsant des profondeurs de son être. Une violente douleur lui serra la poitrine. Elle sentait des étaux lui écraser les bras, alors qu'un poid lui broyait le corps. Elle se mit à suffoquer... un visage surjit devant elle... Puis... plus rien.

« Miss Evans ? Miss Evans ?? Calmez-vous, tout va bien, maintenant ! »

Elle se rendit seulement compte alors que c'était le corps de Mrs Pomfresh qui était sur elle et que l'infirmière lui tenait les bras. Elle se calma, tremblante et trempée de sueur. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, affolée, mais il n'y avait que l'infirmière. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de la sorcière. Pendant un instant, elle avait vu le visage de la Mort.

Mrs Pomfresh la berça doucement pendant un long moment. Quand elle fut enfin apaisée, elle lui fit boire une potion de Sommeil. Et une nouvelle fois, elle sombra, le visage de Potter gravé sur ses iris émeraude.

**

* * *

**

****

**Merci à : ma petite puce Mili, my heros Vanou, ma petite Shin, ****Lady Lyanna,****G, ****Nerween, ****Abel, ****U.$.Hermy, ****Dark-Mione, ****Gwen222, ****Lila Flow, ****Gody, ****Chalagueuse, ****Helene, ****Maxxine, ****Lily078, ****Bee Orchid, ****MrsWallace, ****Astrakane, ****Eternity, ****Rémus-Lunard et****Kritari **

**Gros Bisou !**


	4. Partie 4 : Elle

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Bonjour et. Bonne lecture !!!

**A ma petite puce :Miliana.**

* * *

**Partie 4 : Elle**

* * *

Ce furent le bruit de voix provenant de sa droite qui la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait sombre. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les lumières vacillantes des bougies.

« Alors ? » demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du professeur McGonagall.

« Elle n'a pas été violée. » répondit ... Mrs Pomfresh, lui semblait-il.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » insista le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Absolument certaine. » confirma avec vigueur l'infirmière. « Aucune trace de sperme et son hymen est toujours intacte. Pas de trace du sortilège des Vierges (sort qui reconstituait l'hymen), non plus. Par contre, elle a quelques hématomes sur les cuisses ce qui prouve qu'il y a bien eut intention de viol. »

Ainsi, elle était toujours vierge... OUFFF !!!

Elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever un grand poids des épaules. Elle n'avait pas été souillée par ce minable !!

« Et Potter ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait _ça_ ! C'est un garçon si gentil ! » s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh avec quelque chose qui semblait être du chagrin dans la voix.

Et elle ferait mieux d'y croire !! James Potter, l'idole de Poudlard, n'était qu'un abject violeur !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pompom. Il a été relaché. » l'assura la directrice-adjointe, alors que Lily faillit s'étouffer d'incrédulité et de colère à ces mots.

Elle posa précipitamment les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de rage qui en sortit.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, James Potter est incapable d'un acte aussi vil. Après enquête, il s'est avérée être que c'est Damian Connaught qui a drogué Miss Evans pour lui faciliter la tâche dans son projet de viol. Mr Potter s'en est rendu compte et a réussi à intervenir juste à temps. » poursuivit la vieille dame.

_Merlin, c'est pas possible ! Ils croyent tous les mensonges de Potter !! Ils sont tous stupides ou quoi ?! Pourquoi ne voyent-ils pas clair dans l'atittude hypocrite de l'épouvantail de service ?!_

Mais son cerveau se paralysa lorsqu'elle entendit sa directrice de maison expliquer que le Serdaigle avait nié en bloque au départ pour avouer son méfait après que le professeur Dumbledore l'ait menacé d'utilser le _Véritaserum_, pour avoir la vérité.

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en écoutant la suite. Elle fut consternée d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait été que l'enjeu d'un pari entre Damian et ses amis. Et que le Serdaigle en était venue à cette extrémité parce qu'elle lui refusait ce qu'il réclamait et que la date de son abject pari allait bientôt arriver à expiration.

Cela signifiait que Potter l'avait réellement arraché des griffes du Serdaigle. Oh mon Dieu ! Et elle, elle l'avait accusé à tord, sans même essayer d'écouter ses explications, sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle perdit le fils de la conversation, submergée par un raz-de-marée de sentiments contradictoires.

Elle avait tout de suite douté de sa parole parce qu'il était James Potter, ce garçon plus intelligent qu'elle, plus doué en magie qu'elle malgré tous ses efforts pour le surpasser, qui lui avait mené la vie dure pendant cinq ans en lui courant après comme un lapin en chaleur. Elle l'avait tout de suite condamné alors qu'elle avait mis Damian Connaught sur un piédestal qu'il ne méritait pas.

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait été si naïve, tombant tête baissée dans le piège du Serdaigle. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillait saine et sauve dans la chaleur de son lit, elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'écraser de son mérpis l'homme qui l'avait secourue. Quelle idiote ! Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier, alors que tout son corps était secoué de larmes. Elle n'oserait plus jamais regarder Potter en face. Mais quelle idiote !!

Pourtant une scène jaillit dans son esprit embrouillé de larmes : Potter sur elle, l'embrassant fougeusement alors qu'il lui volait sa baguette. Que signifiait cette scène ? elle était sûr qu'elle s'était déroulée, mais n'avait pas son contexte général. Est-ce que Potter avait profité de la situation ? Mais, Mrs Pomfresh venait de dire qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de viol. Alors... alors...

Est-ce que c'était elle qui, galvanisée par la drogue, lui avait sauté dessus, le menaçant de sa baguette ; et lui, n'avait fait que répondre à son baiser pour pouvoir la désarmer ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais à qui demander ? Au professeur McGonagall ? A Potter ? Non !! Elle ne pourrait jamais les regarder en face. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. A qui alors ? Un visage ridé bienveillant au sourire chaleureux et aux yeux bleus pétillant surgit devant ses yeux. Le professeur Dumbledore.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se leva avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, et sortit de l'infirmerie alors que les deux sorcières abordaient le châtiment de Damian Connaught : conseil de discipline qui déciderait sûrement un renvoie et destruction de la baguette.

Elle longea les couloirs sombres et froids qui lui paraissait hostiles, comme si les murs savaient ce qu'elle avait fait et la rejetaient. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient l'engloutir et la jeter dans un coin sombre pour la punir de son injustice. Elle entendit un bruit et sursauta en regardant partout autour d'elle. Mais rien.

_Tu deviens parano ma pauvre !_ se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle continua pendant une éternité lui semblait-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit des pas vifs se diriger vers elle, ainsi que des éclats de voix. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Elle avisa une statue et se planqua derièrre, retenant son souffle. Plus ils s'approchaient et plus elle entendait mieux les voix qui parlaient. Elle reconnut bientôt celle de Sirius Black et de Rémus Lupin.

« Sirius, calmes-toi ! » disait Lupin.

« Que je me calme ? » rugit Black en accélérant le pas. « Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que cette fille lui a encore fait du mal ? Je te jure que si j'ai cette garce sous les yeux à cet instant, elle regrettera d'être née ! »

« Sirius, je ne pense pas qu'aller à l'infirmerie pour demander des comptes à Evans soit la meilleur des solutions vu ton état d'esprit ! »

« Tu as vu dans quel état est James ? Nom de Dieu, Rémus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... inaccessible, aussi... vide ! Et c'est à Miss Sainte-Pureté qu'on le doit !! qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?? Que lui a-t-elle encore balancé à la figure ?? Quand je pense qu'il lui a évité le viol !! Et elle, elle l'accuse, lui, de l'avoir violée !! Non mais elle s'est vu ?! Elle croit vraiment que James a besoin de contraindre une fille alors qu'il a tout Poudlard à ses pieds ?! Après, elle nous traite de prétentieux et d'arrogants !! Elle en tient une sacrée couche, elle aussi !! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sirius, mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de débarquer en trombe dans l'infirmerie pour insulter Evans avnat de la menacer pour savoir ce que tu veux savoir !! Pomfresh va... »

« Rien à foutre de Pomfresh !! » cracha Black avec mérpis.

« McGonagall... » tenta Lupin.

« Je l'emmerde !! »

« Dumbledore... »

Black s'arrêta net, juste devant la statue. Lupin stoppa aussi et lui fit face, le visage inquiet.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Rémus. » dit Black d'un ton polaire qui fit frissonner Lily. « Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et si James ne veut rien me dire, je vais demander des comptes à la seule autre personne qui sait pourquoi mon meilleur ami ressemble à un zombie ! Alors, soit tu es avec moi et tu arrêtes de me débiter tes conneries, soit tu n'es pas avec moi et tu retournes au près de James jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec elle. Mais ne te mets pas en travers de ma route, ou tu risques de subir le même sort qu'elle. Est-ce clair ?! »

Un silence pesant s'abatti sur les deux jeunes hommes. Puis, Lupin dit d'une voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir :

« Très clair. Vas-y tout seul. Je ne veux pas voir le massacre... Par contre je serais là lorsque James apprendra que tu as démoli la seule personne qu'il aime, et qu'il te démolira à son tour. »

« Comme tu veux ! » siffla le brun avec mépris, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller à grand pas.

Lupin resta là un long moment sans bouger, puis il dit enfin :

« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, il est loin. Mais je te conseille d'éviter Sirius pendant quelque temps si tu ne veux pas que quelque chose de pire que le viol t'arrive. Il est très protecteur vis à vis de James. Et ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable. »

Il tourna les talons et partit à son tour en direction opposée à celle de Black. Lily resta prostrer un moment, frémissante de peur, de froid. Elle était ébahie par la violence de Black à son endroit. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses doigts, avant de se lever et de reprendre son chemin.

Elle arriva bientôt devant la gargouille qui dissimulait le bureau de Dumbledore et donna le mot de passe : _moelleux aux chocolat !_ Elle monta les marches, vacillante. Une fois devant la porte du bureau, cependant, elle hésita. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Le directeur allait-il réellement l'écouter ?

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, convaincue d'avoir fait une erreur, la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur. Il la fixa une minute, avant de s'effacer pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Mais elle hésita, intimidée.

« Je savais bien que dès votre réveil vous viendrez me voir, Miss Evans. » déclara le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant qui réchauffa le cœur de Lily.

Réprimant de nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux – elle n'allait pas passé sa vie à pleurer tout de même ! –, elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré. Elle contempla le décor sans le voir, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Le vieux mage lui désigna la chaise en face de son imposant bureau. Elle s'y installa comme une automate.

« Que puis-je donc faire pour vous, Miss Evans ? » demanda doucement le directeur, après s'être calé dans son grand siège.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, lui rendant la tâche encore plus difficile. Comment lui dire ? Elle se râcla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Professeur, je... euh... je voulais vous demander quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Oui, Miss Evans ? » l'encouragea le vieux sorcier.

« C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec... avec Potter. »

« Vous voulez savoir ce que signifie la scène où il vous prend votre baguette des mains, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le directeur en plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux verts de la jeune fille. « C'est elle qui a tout déclenché. »

Lily resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ce qui la déroutait ? Cet homme était incroyable ! Il savait réellement tout ce qui ce passait dans son château ! Même dans la tête des gens !

Se reprenant, elle ferma la bouche parce que ça lui donnait un air complètement idiot, avant de balbutier :

« Oui... je ne comprend absolument plus rien... Si... si Potter ne m'a rien fait... alors pourquoi cette scène ?... C'est l'une des rares dont j'ai un souvenir précis... Donc c'est qu'elle a bien dû se produire, non ?... Et puis... et puis Potter m'embrassait !... Je sais plus où j'en suis ! Je ne comprend plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit ?! »

Elle retint à grand peine les larmes qu'il lui embumaient les yeux. Devant son désaroi, Dumbledore fit ce qui en temps normal il n'aurait jamais fait. Il se leva, alla vers une armoire qui se trouvait derrière son burreau, l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite clé en bronze et en sortit une bassine en argent. Il revint vers son bureau et posa le récipient sur la table tout en s'asseyant. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Lily, qui avait suivit ses mouvements avec perplexité, avant de prendre la parole :

« Miss Evans, cette Pensive contient les réponses à vos questions. En vous en donnant l'accès, j'enfreins une règle d'or que je n'ai jamais transgressé jusqu'alors. Cependant, vous semblez tellement perturbée – et c'est compréhensif – par les évènements de la nuit dernière, que je ne peux vous laisser dans cet état. Cependant je tiens à vous donner quelques détails qui pourront avoir leur importance. La potion que vous a fait boire Mr Connaught est de la Phrozac. A petite dose, elle laisse ceux qui l'absorbe dans un état comateux, sans force. Mais à très grande dose, son effet est plus... particulière. Elle brise les inhibitions de ses victimes qui deviennent étrangement lucide. Et ceux-ci n'ont alors qu'une seule idée en tête : réaliser leur fantasme sexuel le plus intime et le plus refoulé. »

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Fantasme sexuel ?!

« Prenez donc en compte que les réponses que vous trouverez ne seront peut-être pas celles auxquelles vous vous attendez. » prévint le vieux mage, le visage grave. « Et qu'elles pourraient vous faire plus de mal que l'ignorance. Cependant, c'est à vous de choisir si oui ou non vous êtes capable d'affronter la réalité »

Lily fixa la bassine, sentant un léger frisson la parcourir. Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir, après tout ?... Oui ! Une détermination sourde l'envahit tout d'un coup, balayant tout trace de peur que la tirade du professeur Dumbledore avait fait naître en elle. Elle devait savoir... ou elle deviendrait folle ! Même si elle avait fait des choses qui la couvriraient de honte plus tard.

« Je vois que vous êtes résolue à savoir la vérité. » constata le directeur. « Donc je vais vous laisser la découvrir. »

Il glissa la Pensive devant elle, avant de se lever pour... se diriger vers la porte ?! Il allait partir ?! Soudain paniquée d'affronter seule la vérité, elle dit précipitament :

« Restez, s'il vous plait ! »

« Je ne le peux malheureusement pas. » déclara le professeur Dumbledore, avec une moue d'excuse, une main sur la poignet de la porte. « Ce que contient cette Pensive sont des souvenirs très... intimes. Je pense que vous aurait alors envie d'être seule une fois les avoir vues. »

Des souvenirs... intimes ? Lily sentit son courage flancher de plus en plus. Elle voulut protester mais il fermait déjà la porte derière lui. Rester seule, elle contempla pendant un long moment la porte close, avant de retourner son regard sur la Pensive. Elle ferma les yeux déglutie péniblement. Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé ?

Oui.

Avec résolution, elle mit sa tête au-dessus de la Pensine. Sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, elle tourna le liquide argenté jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne transparente. Lentement elle baissa la tête pour voir ce que renfermait la Pensive. Lorsque son visage toucha, elle eut l'impression que le bureau basculait brutalement. Elle tomba dans la Pensive, avec un petit cri de surpirse. Elle n'était jamais allée dans une Pensive auparavant.

Elle fit une longue chute dans le récipient, dans une obscurité glaciale qui la fit frissonner. Puis soudain, elle se retrouva assise dans un canapé en cuir rouge dans une grand pièce qu'elle reconnut comme celle de la Grande Salle. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit remarquer qu'elle était au milieu de la cour de Potter et sa bande. Le coin des Maraudeurs. Elle était entre celui-ci et Peter Pettigrow.

Elle examina toutes les personnes présentes. Elle grimaça en constatant que la plupart des adolescents essayaient de capter l'attention de Potter. Les filles rivalisaient d'astuces toutes féminines sous les yeux peu amenés de Darla Wilkinson qui était la cavalière du Maraudeur. Et les garçons enchainaient blagues et vanes qui faisaient ricaner Pettigrow. Mais Potter, lui, ne remarquait rien. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir las, alors que son regard chocolat parcourrait la piste de danse.

Lily fronça des sourcils devant cette attitude peu contumière du jeune homme. Normalement, il aurait dû afficher se sourire fat qui énervait tant Lily et faire un maximun de bruit pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Depuis quand Potter était devenu si... blasé ?

Elle le fixa intensément comme si la réponse à sa question se trouver dans les traits réguliers du Gryffondor. Avec ce jeans noir qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses musclées par le Quidditch, cette chemise en soie blanche ouverte sur trois boutons dont les pans étaient hors de son pantalon, ses cheveux brun qui avaient l'air si soyeux en bataille, ses lunettes de vue ovales qui faisait aussi lunettes de soleil, ses yeux couleur chocolat si profond, Lily devait reconnaître que Potter était incroyablement sexy. Elle en aurait même bavée s'il ne s'agissait pas de Potter justement. Mais... elle bavait !!

Détournant d'un coup son regard du jeune homme, rouge de honte, elle vit Darla se tourner brusquement vers le Gryffondor, renversant son verre sur le jeans de Potter. La stupide Poufsouffle se confondit en excuses douteuses, tout en essuyant avec un chiffond les dégâts, alors que le brun contemplait la tâche s'agrandir sur le tissu avec une indifférence inhabituelle. Un sort de Nettoyage n'aurait-il pas été plus logique ?

Lily fronça abondamment de sourcils en avisant que la main de Wilkinson déviait ambigument vers une partie du corps de Potter qui n'était absolument pas mouillée. Elle vit Potter plonger son regard dans celui de la bécasse, avant de retirer fermement la main baladeuse de celle-ci et de se lever. Il partit sous les yeux larmoyant de déception de Darla. Lily se leva précipitamment pour le suivre. Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la sortie, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Darla Wilkinson et ses mains entreprenantes peut-être ?

Elle s'arrêta net pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il stoppa à cinq mètres des grandes portes. Elle suivit son regard et ce qu'elle vit la scandalisa tout en lui donnant des envies de meurtre. Ce salaud de Connaught la serrait si fort contre lui, qu'on ne pouvait même pas passer un morceau de parchemin entre eux. Son regard se fit plus rageur lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne réagissait même pas aux attouchements dégoutantes du Serdaigle. Elle avait l'air totalement abrutie par la potion drogante.

Détournant le regard de ce spectacle écoeurant et se fustigeant mentalement pour sa propre stupidité, elle vit alors que Potter avait la même expression de dégoût qu'elle. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cela la chagrina énormément. Il tourna les talons pour partir lorsqu'il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le couple. Il fronçait des sourcils en voyant Lily repousser violement le Serdaigle. Celui-ci dit quelque chose avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Potter le suivit et vit qu'il mélangeait quelque chose à son verre. Lily sentit une telle haine l'envahir qu'elle serra fortement les poings pour ne par céder à l'envie de sauter sur Connaught pour lui arracher les yeux.

Potter tourna les talons mais Wilkinson lui tomba dessus telle une sangsue. Il s'en débarrassa en quatrième vitesse – Lily ne put réprimer un sourire peu gentil pour la Poufsouffle en entendant Potter l'envoyait pêtre – et alla à l'endroit où l'avait laissé Connaught, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Il sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, suivit d'une Lily de plus en plus en colère et affolée. Elle le vit avec stupeur attraper Peeves et le menaçer pour qu'il lui dise où l'autre salaud l'avait entraînée. L'air terrifié de l'esprit frappeur la laissa perplexe. Qu'est-ce que Potter lui avait fait pour qu'il ait si peur de lui et lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil ?

Elle suivit Potter qui se précipita dans la direction indiquée, avec une certaine difficulté car il courait très vite. Ils atteignirent les buissons où Connaught l'avait entraîné et Lily vit avec horreur le Serdaigle sur elle qui la tripotait à sa guise. Potter bondit sur ce dernier et lui décocha une droite qui empli Lily d'une satisfaction malsaine. Bien fait pour ce porc !!

Potter la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de ce sale violeur. Il arriva à la tour des Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe et entra, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre de Préfete-en-Chef. Elle le suivit le cœur battement à tout rompre en voyant la douceur avec laquelle le jeune homme la tenait, mais aussi avec une culpabilité sans nom en songeant aux horreurs dont elle l'avait accusé. Il l'avait sauvé et elle l'avait calomnié.

_Je suis tellement désolée._ murmura-t-elle en elle, le cœur étreignit de peine.

Elle le suivit d'un regard chargée de remord alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain, une carafe d'eau vide à la main. Elle avait été si stupide ! Elle aurait du savoir que Potter était incapable d'un tel acte. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin avec toutes les filles qui lui couraient après.

Un mouvement la sortit de ses réfléxions. Elle se vit se lever du lit, se déshabiller avec des mouvements d'une troublante précision pour une fille qui était à moitié ensuquée par une drogue quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle garda seulement sur elle ses affriolants dessous. C'était son petit pêché mignon : porter des sous-vêtements sexy sous des tenues très conventionelles.

_« Elle brise les inhibitions de ses victimes qui deviennent étrangement lucide. »_ avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_ s'horrifia Lily en se voyant prendre sa baguette et se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.

_« Réaliser leur fantasme sexuel le plus intime et le plus refoulé. »_ avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Oh Merlin ! elle n'avait tout de même pas fait... _ça_ !! Son fantasme le plus intime et le plus refoulé ?! Celui qu'elle n'osait regarder en face parce qu'il était trop dérangeant... trop pervers !! Oh Merlin !!

Elle se vit jeter un sort de Blocage à la porte, juste avant que Potter ne sorte de la salle de bain, la carafe remplie d'eau à la main. Il se figea en remarquant sa soudaine disparition, la chercha près du lit sans la trouver, puis partit vers la porte, légèrement paniqué. Mais celle-ci était bloquée. Elle se vit avec horreur lui jeter le sort de Désarmement avant celui de Stupéfixion. Potter tomba par terre en un bruit mate, le corps figé et les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Lily voulut disparaître dans un trou de souris lorsqu'elle se vit sauter à califourchon sur Potter et le menotter au lit. Faites qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Pitié, faites qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça ! Malheureusement pour elle, les dieux n'étaient pas avec elle. Elle assista en directe à l'aconplissement de son fantasme le plus intime et le plus refoulé : avoir James Potter à sa merci pour le faire hurler de plaisir. Et le professeur Dumbledore avait vu ça ?! Plus jamais elle n'oserait le regarder en face !

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle passa une langue gourmande sur le sexe de Potter, qui grognait de plaisir tout en la suppliant d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps. Mais, elle les rouvrit bien vite, envahit par ses propres souvenirs, qui étaient comme par hasard éclaircis pour venir la tourmenter en plus. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, incapable de regarder le spectacle érotique qui se déroulait dans son lit. Elle aurait voulu mourir ! Quel honte ! Le pire, s'était qu'elle était existée par le souffle saccadé de Potter, par ses gémissements de plaisir, par sa voix enrouée !

Elle allait tuer Connaught !! Lui arracher le cœur avec le bout de sa baguette !! Lui faire bouffer ses bijoux de famille !! Lui fracasser le crâne avec son putain de balai !! Lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec lui, même sa mère ne pourrait pas le reconnaître !!

Elle rougit comme une pivoine en voyant Potter jouir dans sa bouche, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, la respiration courte. Il était si troublant ainsi qu'une chaleur traîtresse la consuma. Le souvenir du goût amer et âpre de sa semence coulant dans sa gorge lui revint d'un coup, lui donnant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Merlin, mais elle était une dévergondée !! Elle en aurait presque pleuré de frustration.

« Je t'aime, James Angélus Potter. »

Cet aveux fait dans un murmure presque inaudible la cloua sur place. Elle n'avait pas dit ça, hein ?! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS DIT CA ?!!

Mais le visage stupéfait de Potter lui confirma qu'elle avait bien dévoilé son plus précieux secret au seul être qui ne devait pas savoir. Il lui demanda de répéter et elle le fit d'une toute petite voix après un long silence. ELLE L'AVAIT REDIT EN PLUS !!!!

Lily fit un pas en arrière comme pour s'enfuir, mais fut une nouvelle fois clouée par les mots qui retentit dans la pièce à cet instant précis.

« Lily, ma fée, bien sûr que je t'aime, enfin ! Je t'aime depuis plus de six ans, dès l'instant où j'ai plongé mon regard dans tes magnifique yeux émeraude ! » s'exclama Potter avec une véhémence si sincère qu'elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait, _elle_ !!

**_Ca fait six ans qu'il te le dit ! C'est bien de l'avoir enfin compris ! Dommage qu'il soit trop tard !_** lui assena impitoyablement sa conscience.

Oui... cela faisait six ans que James Angélus Potter, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école lui courait après, en lui jurant un amour éternel. Et elle, elle l'avait toujours envoyé sur les roses, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, ne cherchant qu'à avoir la seule fille insensible à son charme de tout Poudlard. _Insensible à son charme_... Quelle plaisanterie !!

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué James sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ lors de sa première rentrée. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle l'avait trouvé mignon avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux chocolat rieurs. Mais trop timide pour l'aborder, elle était restée en retrait, regardant les autres filles lui promettre la lune s'il sortait avec elle, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent à peine sortit de l'enfance. Il était si mignon qu'elles fondaient toutes devant son visage d'ange... un bel ange noir.

Et puis, il avait commencé à s'intêresser à elle. Comme il faisait pas mal de blague à cette époque avec ses copains, elle s'était tout de suite tenue sur ses gardes, craignant une plaisanterie stupide. Elle l'avait donc envoyé balader, sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. _Encore une fois_.

Par la suite, sous son insistance, elle avait failli céder, mais ses deux meilleures amies lui avaient alors révélée une chose qui lui avait broyé le cœur. Son bel ange noir ne voulait sortir avec elle qu'à cause d'un pari stupide avec Sirius Black. Comme elle était la seule fille qui lui résistait, ce crétin de Black lui avait mis au défi de la conquérir avant la fin de leur étude à Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait toujours envoyé James sur les roses. Voilà pourquoi elle était toujours aussi désagréable, aussi injuste avec lui. Il avait brisé son rêve de petite fille. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait... James avait beaucoup de défaut, mais jamais il ne jouait avec les sentiments d'autrui. Un tel pari ne lui ressemblait pas. Ni à Black d'ailleurs, qui même s'il taîtrait les filles avec un respect douteux, n'était pas goujat au point de faire ce genre de pari stupide et puéril.

Natasha et Flavie n'avaient-elles pas toujours été amoureuse de James, elles aussi ? N'auraient-elles pas comploté dans son dos pour briser toutes chances que son ange et elle sortent ensemble un jour, puisque Lily semblait être la seule fille qui intêressait le Gryffondor ? Douter de ses deux meilleures amies ne lui plaisait guère, mais il fallait qu'elle tire cette histoire au clair.

Elle vit James, qui n'était plus entravé par les menottes, la renverser sur le lit et l'embrasser fougueusement, tout en lui prenant sa baguette des mains. Lily fixa intensément la scène qui avait tout déclenché. Il lui jeta le sort de Sommeil. Il se leva, la recouvrir des couvertures avant de filer dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche vu le bruit d'eau qui ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Un moment plus tard, il réapparaissait vêtu d'un pénoir. Elle le vit lui caresser doucement le front en prononçant des mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur tout t'en l'emplissant de fierté.

« Désolé, ma puce. Mais pour l'instant tu as dans le sang une potion qui t'embrume l'esprit. Je te veux totalement sobre et consentante. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de la situation. » disait-il. « Sauf quand on m'enchaîne au lit ! » ajouta-il ironiquement.

Merlin, voilà donc ce qui s'était réellement passé ! Dire qu'elle l'avait accusé de l'avoir violé alors qu'il s'était comporté en parfait genlteman dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote !! Elle s'en serait foutu des baffes !!

Elle revit d'un coup la pâleur de son visage, la peine dans ses yeux chocolat lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté toutes ces horreurs à la figure.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ?!_ pensa Lily les larmes coulant sur son visage sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir.

**_Tu as détruit la meilleure chose qu'il ne te soit jamais arrivé dans la vie !_** répondit sa conscience sans la moindre indulgence. **_Et maintenant tu n'as plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !_**

Elle sortit d'un coup de la Pensive, tremblante de chargin et de peur mêlé, ne voulant pas en voir plus, ne voulant pas être témoin de sa propre stupidité, ne voulant pas comprendre le message inscrit sur le visage de son ange.

Le visage blême de James masqué par la douleur lorsqu'elle lui avait vomi ces mots honnis, jaillit à nouveau sous ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Ce regard éteint et las, cette expression d'avoir perdue une chose inestimable, puis ce renoncement sur son visage cireux, et ensuite... ce vide total. Elle sentit son cœur saigné un peu plus.

Mort... elle comprit qu'à cet instant précis, l'amour que James lui portait depuis six ans était mort. Et elle était son assassin ! Elle avait détruit à jamais sa seule chance d'être heureuse. Pire encore, elle n'avait pas fait que détruire son amour pour elle, elle avait aussi démoli sa capacité à aimer, tout simplement. Et cela, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

_Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais ?_

Elle pleura doucement, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, le corps frissonnant de peine. Elle ne vit pas le phénix du directeur voler de son perchoir pour attérir sur le bureau, près d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il chantait doucement, lui caressant les cheveux de son bec pour la réconforter. Mais peu à peu, elle sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, sans que ses larmes se tarissent.

Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans son bureau après une demi heure de grondage par et Minerva et Pompom ! Il avait été servi ! Il avisa la jeune fille endormie qui continuait cependant à pleurer doucement. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, resta à la contempler un instant, songeant que les voies de l'amour étaient, décidément, semées d'embuches. Mais, il était sûr que ces deux-là aller finir ensemble, malgré les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient pour l'instant. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'infirmerie où Pompom lui fit les gros yeux.

* * *

**Merci à : ma petite puce Mili, my heros Vanou, ma petite Shin, ****Hermione2005, ****Rémus-Lunard, ****Kritari, ****Gody, ****Lily078, ****U.$.Hermy, ****Master G, ****Dark-Mione, ****Gwen222, ****Nerwenn, ****Aragorn, ****Arnold, ****Carla, ****Abel, ****Sothis the angel declined, ****Clovis, ****Clara, ****Maxxime, ****Astrakane, ****et MinouC.**

**Gros Bisou à tous !!**


	5. Partie 5 : Eux

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note de moi :** Bonjour et Bonne lecture !!!

**A ma petite puce : Miliana. **

**

* * *

**

**Partie 5 : Eux**

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent, furent les pires moments de la vie de Lily. Elle fit face de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : elle s'immergea dans le travail et ses activités de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle était toujours sur la brèche jusqu'à ce que, le soir, elle s'effondre, épuisée, sur son lit. Elle supervisait les préparatifs pour le Bal de Noël, se porta volontaire pour un programme de cours particulier pour les élèves en difficulté, accepta la présidence de l'association des élèves qui assistait les professeurs pour préparer les examens de fin d'année, ainsi que le Bal des septièmes années au mois de juin, sans compter son travail scolaire sur lesquels elle s'acharnait littéralement.

A Poudlard, personne ne s'interrogeait sur la cause de cette insatiable frénésis d'activité, mais à mesure que les jours s'égrenaient, les regards furtifs, apitoyés, se faisaient plus rares. Jamais ses camarades n'eurent la bêtise ni la cruauté de mentioner l'épisode catastrophique qui avait signer la perte de son unique amour. Sauf les Serpentard et le fan club de James osaient la calomnier ou se moquer d'elle. Mais généralement, ils étaient réduis au silence par ses amis de Gryffondor qui l'entouraient comme des gardes du corps, sans toutefois tourner le dos à James qu'ils entouraient aussi de leur chaleur, même s'il se montrait plus distant à leur égard que Lily.

Des Gryffondor, à part James bien sûr qui ne la voyait même plus, seul Sirius Black ne lui manifestait aucune compréhension. Rémus Lupin, bien que distant avec elle, lui parlait et était compatissant à sa douleur même s'il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas le mal fait à son ami ; il lui demandait souvent si elle allait bien, une sincère inquiétude dans la voix. D'ailleurs, Lily soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir surveillé Black, la première semaine suivant le malheureux incident, pour qu'il ne lui saute pas à la gorge et lui tordre son cou. Lorsqu'il avait jugé que le danger était passé, il avait un peu lâché la grappe à son ami, même s'il gardait un œil sur lui.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Black de tourmenter Lily. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui cracher des insultes humiliantes ou des moqueries méprisantes comme les Serpentard et le fan club de James pour la persécuter. Non, avec lui, tout passait par le regard. Un regard noir profond si oppressant, si glacial qu'il donnait des envies de suicide à la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans pouvait avoir un tel regard, tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé en être un jour la cible. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la plupart des Serpentard avait peur de Black s'il les fixait tous comme ça.

Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger de lui, était la fuite. L'éviter au maximun, dans la limite de ses possibilités, car bien sûr, il y avait des lieux où elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le rencontrer, tout comme James. Les cours, par exemple. Alors elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, tout comme celui de James. Mais elle sentait les yeux acérés de Black pesant sur elle, l'écrasant de son mérpis.

La deuxième personne qui la persécutait dans l'ombre n'était autre que la chère cousine du Gryffondor, Narcissia. A croire que c'était un trait de famille de tourmenter les gens ! Mais la Serpentard utilisait un moyen beaucoup plus subtile et perfide pour martyriser Lily. Des rêves... ou plutôt des cauchemars ! La jeune fille ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, le visage blême de douleur de James sous les yeux. Des maudits cauchemards où elle se voyait arracher le cœur de son ange tout en riant d'une manière démente, où elle était attachée à une table et que des milliers de Damian Connaught la violaient sans répit, où elle était entourée de Serpentard qui lui crachait des insultes à la figure, lui jetant tout ce qu'ils avaient à portée de main jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève... Pour ne parler que des moins morbides !

Ces cauchemards perturbaient tant Lily qu'elle était allée voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui prescrive une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve. Cependant, la jeune fille utilisait ce remède que lorsqu'elle ne se sentait plus la force de combattre les attaques de Narcissia Black, c'est-à-dire, très rarement ; ou lorsqu'elle en avait réellement marre de passer une nuit blanche à pleurer son amour perdu sur son oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression à la Serpentard qu'elle avait peur d'elle. Autant elle était incapable d'affronter le regard meurtrisant de Sirius Black, autant elle tenait tête avec une remarquable volonté à sa cousine. Plus elle gagnait ces duels mentales face à la blonde, moins elle faisait de cauchemards. Ce qui prouvait que la Serpentard était indéniablement réliée à ces mauvais rêves.

Torturée ainsi la nuit et le jour, elle était tout le temps sur le qui vive, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle s'irritait facilement et pleurait si souvent que ses yeux étaient gonflés en permanence.

Elle avait aussi eu une conversation houleuse avec ses soit-disant meilleures amies. Elle les avait tant pressées, que les deux Gryffondor avaient fini par avouer d'une voix cassées qu'elles lui avaient effectivement mentie, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de pari... du moins pas à leur connaissance. Lily s'était aussi rendue compte à quel point qu'elle connaissait très mal Flavie. Elle n'oublirait jamais les mots dures et chargés de haine qu'elle lui avait vomi à la figure.

« Toujours Lily ! La petite Lily aux cheveux de feu ! Je te déteste, Lily, tu ne le sais pas ? Sais-tu à quel point c'est frustrant d'être ton _amie_ ? Toujours dans ton ombre ! Ca me rend malade de les voir tous se traîner à tes pieds ! Tu as même réussi à conquérir le cœur froid de James ! Quoi ? Ca t'étonnes ? Tu trouves ridicule de dire que James a un cœur froid ? Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité ! Je l'ai observé pendant cinq ans alors je peux te garantir que je sais de quoi je parle ! Il garde toujours un certaine distance avec les autres, ne les laisses jamais s'approcher ! Il n'est lui-même qu'avec ses amis et _toi_ ! Et je te déteste pour ça ! Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ce privilège alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir confiance en lui, de faire la distinction entre tes amis et tes ennemis, alors que tu l'insultes tout le temps, aveuglé par ta propre prétention ! C'est ça, Lily ! De grands yeux verts baignés de larmes, un petit visage peinée, follement séduisante ! La compatissante petite Lily qui a oublié d'être bête ! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ! Je te haïs !! »

Natasha avait paru aussi choquée qu'elle par la virulence de Flavie, mais elle n'avait rien dit et était restée avec l'autre. Depuis, Lily ne leur parlait plus, trop chagrinée par leur trahison pour pardonner. A cause d'elles, elle avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Bien sûr, elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco – elle avait toujours était trop crédule et têtue, accordant sa confiance aux personnes qui ne la méritaient pas pour la refusait à ceux qui en valaient réellement la peine – mais, Natasha et Flavie avaient été les instigatrices de sa méfiance vis à vis de James, faisant tout pour l'amplifier chaque année, pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.

Heureusement, Alice Portman, la petite amie de Franck Londubat et sa meilleur amie, Justine Faraway, la soutenaient. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elles l'avaient trouvée en pleurs alors qu'elle se croyait seule, et qu'elles lui avaient remonté le moral, la sortant du gouffre ténébreux dans lequel elle tombait doucement. Par un mystère que Lily n'avait toujours pas élucidé, les deux jeunes filles avaient appris le rôle de ses deux ex-meilleures amies dans toute cette histoire, alors qu'elle ne leur avait strictement rien dit. Justine avait ausitôt comploté dans son dos pour punir les deux traitresses.

Un matin, Lily était descendut dans la Grande Salle pour trouver les deux jeunes filles suspendues en l'air, nues, le corps couvert de grosses pîqures de mousticovéras, avec marquées en vert sur leur dos : « Je suis une horrible Serpentard égarée. Donnez-moi la fessée car j'ai péché. ». Les deux Gryffondor avaient vite été délivrées par le professeur McGonagall, mais les lettres sur leurs corps étaient restées inscrites pendant deux semaines entières. Et malgré les vêtements qu'elles portaient, ils étaient parfaitement visibles, grâce à un sort de Révélation.

Après cet incident, où tout le monde s'était bien foutu de leur gueule et avait obligeamment répondu à leur désir de fessée, cette révélation avait aussi provoqué la mise en quarantaine des deux Gryffondor, non seulement par leurs camarades de leur propre maison, mais aussi par les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffle et plus étonnant, les Serpentard. Lily soupçonnait Narcissia Black d'y être pour quelque chose, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que Natasha et Flavie avaient de fréquent cauchemards depuis. Apparemment, tous les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient que modérément apprécié leur rôle dans cette triste affaire. Même les écervellés du Fan Club de James les avaient boudé, pas vraiment contente qu'elles fassent passé leur idole pour un mufle, même si c'était pour empêcher Lily de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

En tant que Préfete-en-Chef, Lily avait réprimandé Justine pour sa blague, dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle en était responsable. Mais, ses yeux brillants d'amusement et son sourire chaleur avaient quelque peu gâché son ton sévère. La Gryffondor lui avait alors sauté dessus en une étreinte sauvage, lui disant que toute personne qui faisait de la peine à la Princesse des Gryffondor, devait le payer, même si c'était un Gryffondor, lui-même. Lily avait ri pour la première fois depuis l'épisode de la Pensive.

Lily n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'entendrait un jour avec Justine. La Gryffondor était tout ce que la Préfète-en-Chef détestait chez une fille : surperficielle, arrogante, insensible aux malheur d'autrui, railleuse. Elle avait souvent dit que le Choixpeau aurait du envoyer Justine Faraway à Serpentard, tant l'attitude de la jeune fille la révulsait. Mais, elle s'était trompée... encore une personne qu'elle avait mal jugé, qu'elle avait condamnait sans même chercher à la connaître vraiment. Car sous ces dehors futiles et indifférentes, se cachait un cœur en or. Lily aurait du savoir qu'une personne que Alice jugeait digne d'intérêt ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien.

Alice avait toujours eu un sixième sens pour juger les gens dès le premier coup d'œil, et la suite lui donnait presque toujours raison. N'avait-elle pas mis Lily en garde à plusieurs reprises contre Flavie et Natasha ? Ne lui avait-elle pas toujours conseillé de laisser une chance à James ? Mais elle ne l'avait jamais écouté. Et maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Les professeurs, surtout McGonagall, lui teimoignaient aussi une compréhension touchante. Même Spitheart, leur détestable professeur de Potion, directrice des Serpentard. Et puis, il y avait aussi ses camarades de Gryffondor qui lui disaient des mots réconfortants et gentils, qui l'encourageaient avec des sourires doux, qui faisaient les pitres pour la faire rire.

Seuls les Serpentard et les filles du F.C.O.J.P (Fan Club Officiel de James Potter) ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour lui dire des horreurs du style : « Alors la Sang-de-bourbe, tu as enfin été remise à ta place ? » ; « Hé, Sang-de-bourbe, Potter voudrait savoir combien tu prends pour la nuit ? » ; « Potter est stupide, il aurait dû te laisser à ton sort, sale Sang-de-bourbe. Après tout, tu ne mérites pas mieux ! » ; « Quand je pense que Connaught a été viré à cause d'une pouilleuse comme toi, ça me dégoûte ! » ; « Je suis sûre que tu l'as provoqué, sale pute ! »... Bref pleine d'amabilité qui donnaient envie à Lily de leur faire bouffer leur baguette.

Les vert et argent surtout étaient extrêmement virulents à son endroit. Bien sûr, ils ne l'insultaient jamais en présence des professeurs ou des Maraudeurs, ayant aussi peur de l'un que de l'autre. Mais malgré toutes leurs précautions, l'un d'entre eux avait fait la monumentale bourde de cracher à Lily que sa place était dans un bordelle et non à Poudlard, et que là au moins James n'aurait pas besoin de la droguer pour la baiser; alors que le Maraudeur était juste derière lui. Lily n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans une telle colère. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement assombris qu'ils avaient pris une teinte noire et métallique.

Le Serpentard s'était tout d'un coup écroulé par terre, sans que personne ne lui ait jeté de sort, en hurlant de douleur alors qu'il se tenait la tête, le corps convulsé de violents tremblements. Lily l'avait vu changer de couleur, devenir vert, puis violet en passant par le bleu, alors que James ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les élèves qui étaient présents n'avaient strictement rien compris, Lily ne faisant pas exception. Alertées par les cris du crétin, McGonagall avait déboulé dans le couloir et elle l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie.

Après cela, plus personne n'osait la persécuter. La rumeur courrut que le Serpentard avait été victime d'une attaque mentale. Lily était tout de suite allée à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus et les symptômes du détestable garçon avaient confirmé la rumeur. Mais qui était capable de faire une attaque mentale ? James ?

Mais elle n'y croyait pas trop. Depuis, le jour funeste où elle lui avait fait des excuses publiques, James ne l'avait même plus adressé un regard, complètement indifférent à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et ce n'était pas une indifférence comme celle dont il l'avait abreuvé en sixième année : se dire poliment bonjour lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir sans poser _la_ question qui exapsérait tant Lily ; jouer les détachés alors que son regard suivait pourtant le moindre de ses mouvements ; ne lui parler que d'une voix neutre mais trahit par la lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolat. Non, c'était une toute autre indifférence.

Une indifférence totale. Comme si elle n'existait plus ou n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il l'avait regardé pour la première fois depuis ce funeste jour. Le regard de James l'avaient traversé comme si elle était transparente. Elle était devenue invisible à ses yeux. Et cela l'avait détruire un peu plus. Il passait à côté d'elle sans même la voir, sans lui parler, sans la capter. Comme si elle n'était pas plus visible et intéressante qu'un grain de poussière. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de conportement de la part de James Et cela lui faisait mal. Très Mal.

Alice et Justine avaient beau lui dire qu'un amour de si longue date ne pouvait s'éteindre d'un seul coup, que James avait mal pour l'instant et qu'il se protégeait comme il le pouvait de cette douleur, qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre avant de tenter une manœuvre de rapprochement ; Lily n'y croyait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se berçer d'illusion. Plus maintenant. Mais elle garderait toujours son amour pour lui au fond de son cœur. Et si un jour, il réussissait à lui pardonner et lui donnait une seconde chance comme le prédisait Alice et Justine, alors elle l'envelopperait totalement de son amour pour que plus jamais, elle ne voie ce vide dans ses yeux.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent dans un brouillard d'agitation et lentement, très lentement, Lily retrouva son équilibre. Il y avait des jours où, pendant quatre ou cinq heures, elle ne pensait pas à James ; des soirs où elle ne s'écroulait pas en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, repensant au mal qu'elle lui avait fait ; des petits matins où elle ne restait pas allongée, les yeux sec mais rougis de pleurs et fixant le plafond, à se souvenir des mots doux de James, de la façon dont il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Cependant, sa perte de poids et les cernes qui assombrissaient son visage inquiétait au plus haut point ses camarades. A tel point que même Sirius avait arrêté de la fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Seul James paraissait insensible à son désaroi. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui même trop occupé à mettre un pieds devant l'autre pour ne pas tomber dans le désespoir, pour se rendre compte de la douleur de la jeune fille.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

On était en décembre, un mois et demi après ce délicat scandale. Une joyeuse frénésis régnait sur Poudlard, Noël appronchant à grand pas, avec ses décorations multicolores, ses chants chaleureux et sa gaieté infantile. Le château s'était recouvert de son plus beau manteau blanc, le lac était gelé, mais pas encore suffisamment pour permettre aux collégiens de faire du patin à glace, la Fôret Interdite avait un air moins lugubre avec la neige qui couvrait sa peau émeraude, la faisant frisonner, sauf la nuit où l'air glacial de l'hiver ne la rendait que plus inquiétante.

Ce jour-là, Lily assistait à l'un des cours soporifiques de Binns sur une énième révolte des gobelins – à croire qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à rien d'autre qu'à la révolution, ces emmerdeurs. Elle prenait consciencieusement des notes, tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil discrets vers le coin des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers n'écoutaient absolument pas le fantôme, même Lupin qui était d'habitude le seul, avec elle, à prendre des notes.

Les quatre garçons discutaient avec animation aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Black et James s'étaient légèrement tournés vers Lupin et Pettigrow qui eux étaient penchés en avant. Ils semblaient conspirer quelque chose. Lily eut un soupir, le regard posé sur les cheveux en bataille de James.

En voulant détourner les yeux, elle tomba en plein dans ceux de Black et faillit pousser un cri de surprise mêlé de peur. Elle reporta précipitamment son regard vers le fantôme, sentant des sueurs froides lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait vraiment un regard terrifiant !

Tout le long de l'heure et demi qui suivit, elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de Black. Le cours se termina enfin, mettant fin ainsi à la séance de torture de Lily qui partit de la salle comme si elle avait le diable en personne à ses trousses, jetant au passage à Alice et Justine qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son ancre, elle était tout essouflée. Elle s'installa à la table la plus reculée du bureau de Mrs Pince, qui était si bien cachée que peu d'élèves la connaissaient. C'était un peu son petit coin secret à elle. Sortant ses affaires, elle conmença à travailler son devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre dans... un mois ! Elle s'était tellement acharnée sur son travail scolaire, qu'elle avait une avance monstre. Elle avait même fini le dossier sur Avalon que leur avait donné à faire Binns, pour le mois de mars !

« Et bien, tu étais bien caché, Evans ! »

Cette voix moqueuse et froide... Lily leva brusquement la tête pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de Black qui était nonchalament appuyé contre une étagère de livre, les bras croisés. La Gryffondor se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Mais sa panique se calma lorsqu'elle aperçut Rémus Lupin à côté de Black. Elle s'obligea à reprendre une respiration normale, ne voulant pas montrer au brun ténébreux à quel point il lui faisait peur.

« Ne t'inquietes pas Evans, ce n'est pas pour te punir de ton acte inqualifiable que nous sommes ici. » précisa Black sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne parut que plus menaçant à Lily.

« Sirius. » le prévint Lupin, avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Vous... vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ? » demanda la jeune fille qui avait tout à fait maitrisé sa peur.

« Pour te parler, Evans. » répondit Black tout en s'installant sur une chaise en face d'elle.

_Te gênes pas ! Assieds-toi !_ grinça Lily en son fort intérieur qui détestait que quelqu'un pénètre dans son havre de paix.

« Lily, assieds-toi. » l'encouragea gentillement Lupin, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres, alors que lui-même s'installait à côté de Black.

La Préfète-en-Chef hésita un instant, avant de s'exécuter. Un silence régna entre eux pendant quelques secondes qui mirent la Gryffondor au supplice. Black la dévisageait de ses yeux noirs dérangeants et Lupin semblait chercher quelques choses dans ses traits. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se fixèrent un long moment, avant que le Préfet des Gryffondor n'hoche la tête, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il échangea un long regard avec Black, qui hocha la tête à son tour, mais avec une certaine rétissance. Lily, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir les deux jeunes hommes, resta sur ses gardes, la main crispée sur sa baguette qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa poche.

« Bien. Alors avant que tu ne nous jetes un sort, je crois que nous ferions mieux de t'exposer la raison de notre présence dans le _Boudoir_. » reprit Lupin avec un sourire amusé.

« Le _boudoir_ ? » répéta Lily, perplexe, se demandant comment il savait qu'elle était sur le point de les ensorceller.

« C'est ainsi que James et Sirius appellent cette partie de la bibliothèque. » répondit Lupin.

Pour le coup, Lily en resta stupéfaite. Certes, elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'elle seule connaissait ce coin reculer de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les Maraudeurs le savaient aussi, alors qu'ils n'y mettaient les pieds qu'une fois par an... et encore c'était pour en repartir aussi vite après avoir fait une blague stupide !

« Tu es vraiment naïve, Evans. » railla Black, devant sa mine ébahie. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'ait pas fouré ici, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, qu'on ne connaît pas les moindres recoins de la bibliothèque. Bien que ce soit l'endroit le plus ennuyeux qu'il soit –après la classe de Binns, bien sûr, qui ait indétrônable dans cette catégorie – elle cache des choses fortes intéressantes. »

« Sirius. » avertit à nouveau Lupin, un regard lourd de reproche. Voyant la Gryffondor sur le point de répliquer vertement, il reprit la parole sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une : « Lily, me permets-tu de te poser une question très personnelle ? » demanda-t-il, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Une question très personnelle ? Lily se tint aussitôt sur ses gardes. Elle fixa un long moment Lupin dans les yeux, y cherchant à son tour quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à déterminer. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle capta une lueur or qui la mit en confiance sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Vas-y. » finit-elle par murmurer.

« Aimes-tu, James ? »

Lily se figea sur sa chaise. Mais lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Lupin, quelque chose en elle lui dit d'être franche avec lui. C'est donc d'une voix chargée de sincérité avec une simplicité déroutante qu'elle avoua :

« Oui, je l'aime. »

Elle baissa la tête, mais la releva presque aussitôt en entendant deux soupirs de soulagement rompre le silence. Ce qui lui permit de voir le regard que s'échangèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

« Bien. Alors nous te proposons de t'aider à reconquérir James. » annonça Lupin, avec un ton grave qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Lily resta bouche bée. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite, alors qu'un fol espoir montait en elle.

_Du clame ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, après tout ça peut très bien être un coup de Black pour te punir !_ pensa-t-elle dans une veine tentative pour freiner son espérance.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ? » souffla-t-elle.

« On ne le fait pas pour toi, mais pour James. » précisa Black, glacial. « Pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas, cet idiot est fou de toi. Il t'a dans la peau et n'arrive pas à t'oublier malgré tous ses efforts et les souffrances que tu lui as fais vivre. Alors plutôt que de le voir s'enfermer dans sa peine, Rémus et moi avons décidé de jouer les marieurs avec ton concours, bien sûr. »

Lupin lança un regard oblique à son voisin alors que Lily resta à nouveau bouche bée.

« Vous vous trompez. James ne... il ne m'aime plus. » murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré de chagrin.

« Tu vois, Evans, c'est ce genre de stupide affirmation qui me fait douter du bon goût de James. » assena Black d'un ton rude. « Si tu doutes encore de son amour pour toi, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Rémus et moi perdons notre temps ici. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait passé six ans à te courir après ! Il t'oubliera facilement ! »

« Sirius ! » le réprimanda Lupin.

« Mais elle me gave avec son aveugle niaiserie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui faut pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est la seule fille que James n'ait jamais aimé, n'aime et n'aimera jamais ?! Qu'il s'ouvre les veines ?! »

« Sois pas mélodramatique, s'il-te-plait ! » s'irrita le Préfet.

« Mélodramatique ? » répéta Black avec un air incrédule en se levant de sa chaise, avant de jeter d'un ton sarcastique : « c'est clair que la dernière fois c'était très mélodramatique ! Je me demanderais toujours ce que James aurait fait avec ce rasoir si on avait pas été là ! »

« Sirius ! » s'écria Lupin d'un ton de reproche, en se levant de sa chaise à son tour.

« Un... un rasoir ?? » murmura Lily, soudain très pâle.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant de se rasseoir, calmés.

« Laisses tomber, Evans. » jeta Black avec un mouvement de main qui signifiait que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Que je laisses tomber ?! Après ce que tu viens de dire ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Dites-moi ce qui... » protesta Lily avec véhémence.

« Lily n'insistes pas. » la coupa gentillement mais fermement Lupin en posant une main apaisante sur la sienne.

Elle voulut protester encore mais le regard de Lupin l'en dissuada. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûr d'obtenir quelque chose d'eux vu leurs visages fermés.

« Bien, très bien, puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire ! » laissa-t-elle tomber, froidement, en se levant pour ramasser ses affaires. « De toute façon, ce n'est que perte de temps vu que James ne me pardonneras jamais. Il ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus... je n'existe tout simplement plus pour lui, alors inutile de gaspiller votre énergie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! Elle ne le mérite vraiment pas ! » cracha Black avec un mépris évident.

Lily allait répliquer vertement, mais Lupin la devança.

« Ca suffit avec tes remarques désobligeantes, maintenant ! Je croyais que tu voulais que James soit heureux ! Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut l'être sans elle ! Alors sois polie à défaut d'être gentil ! »

Puis, le Préfet se tourna vers elle, la clouant sur place par son regard ambre colérique.

« Lily, tu l'as traité comme un moins que rien, à quoi t'attendais-tu, franchement ? Qu'il se jete à tes pieds pour te remercier de t'être excuser ?! Désolé mais c'est pas suffisant !! James est quelqu'un de très fier, mais surtout il est dans une colère noire ! Il est furieux que tu ne lui ais pas accordé ta confiance, que tu ais préféré croire un bellâtre à lui, que tu ais songée, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il était capable d'un acte aussi abject ! Et avoues qu'il y a de quoi ! Sa rage est telle, qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions pour la calmer : tordre ton jolie petit cou ou t'ignorer. Et tu comprendras qu'il vallait mieux qu'il choisisse la deuxième option ! Si tu veux le reconquérir, il va falloir que tu mettes ton orgueil de côté et que _tu_ rampes à ses pieds ! Je te cache pas que se sera très difficile, mais si tu réussis, alors tu obtiendra bien plus qu'un simple petit ami de collège ! »

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus doux :

« Et qui sait peut-être que le rêve de James d'avoir un petit garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux verts, ainsi qu'une petite fille aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux émeraude, se réalisera enfin. »

A ces mots, Lily mit une main devant la bouche pour étouffer le petit cri de stupeur qui lui avait échappé. James avait-il réellement envisagé un avenir commun pour eux ? Se... marier et avoir des enfants avec... _elle_ ??

Elle se rassit précipitamment, les jambes en coton.

« Et puis... James n'est pas si indifférent qu'il veut bien te le faire croire. » ajouta Black d'un ton plus aimable. « Sinon, il n'aurait pas attaqué ce nigaud lorsqu'il t'a insulté, ni aidé Justine dans son expédition punitive sur les deux autres morues, ni intervenu au près de ma cousine pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille. »

« Il... il a fait ça ?! » s'écria Lily, les larmes aux yeux n'osant y croire.

Les deux Gryffondor hochèrent catégoriquement la tête en signe d'affirmation. La jeune fille mit la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de joie alors que ses joues étaient inondées par les larmes et que son cœur se gonflait d'amour. A travers sa vision brouillée par les pleurs, elle vit Black lui tendre un mouchoir blanc. Elle le prit, la première minute de surprise passée. S'essuyant les yeux et se mouchant, elle leur adressa un sourire tremblant, qu'ils lui rendirent, même si pour Black ce n'était qu'un mince sourire qui étira à peine ses lèvres dont tant de filles rêvaient.

Une fois qu'elle retrouva son calme, Lily se carra dans sa chaise et murmura d'une voix enrouée mais ferme :

« Exposez-moi donc votre idée. »

« C'est très simple, Lily. » affirma Lupin, avec un sourire de conspirateur.

* * *

****

**Merci à : Ma petite puce Mili, my heros Vanou, ma petite Shin, ****Lilouthephoenix, ****Kika,****Lily Evans 34, ****Mymykrakra, ****Ania14, ****Sotjhis the angel declined, ****Yuki-chan, ****Loutre, ****Wrsteam, ****Kikou, ****Wynzar, ****Chalagueuse,** **Gody, ****Lily078, ****U.$.Hermy, ****Nerwenn, ****Carla, ****Abel, ****Clara, ****Maxxime, ****Astrakane, ****MinouC, ****Vicki.**

**Gros Bisou à tous !!**


	6. Partie 6 : Eux

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Bonjouret Bonne lecture !!!

**A ma petite puce, Miliana.**

* * *

**Partie 6 : Eux.**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, lors du dîner, ils mirent leur plan à exécution.

Première partie : rendre James tellement fou de désir qu'il quitterait la salle pour aller se... soulager – Lily rougit abondamment en repensant aux paroles plus explicites de Sirius... Oui, elle l'appellait par son prénom, maintenant. C'était Rémus qui avait fait remarqué que s'ils allaient se côtoyer fréquemment par la suite, ils vaudraient mieux s'appeler par leur prénom. Lily ne savait pas où les deux Maraudeurs puisaient leur foi en la réussite de leur plan, mais ils ne doutaient pas. D'après eux si le plan A échouait, ils aurait toujours le plan B sous la main... et Lily espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à aller jusqu'au plan B !

Pour le dîner, elle avait mis sa mini-jupe bordeaux en peau de daim fermé par des boutons sur le devant, et son petit pull noir qui moulait sa poitrine comme une seconde peau. Le tout accompagné par des bas noirs retenue par son porte-jartelle le plus sexy et des bottes noires également. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux flotter librement sur ses épaules en une longue cascade écarlate, alors que son visage était reste vierge de tout artifice.

C'était Sirius qui lui avait conseillé cette tenue quelque peu provoquante. Elle avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre que les Maraudeurs connaissait sa garde robe par cœur étant donné que James leur avait rabattu les oreilles avec chaque vêtement qu'elle portait durant six longues années. La première minute de suprise passée, la Préfète-en-Chef avait éclaté de rire, en les plaignant vraiment d'avoir eu à supporter ça ! Elle passa sa robe de Poudlard et sortit de sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef.

Elle trouva Justine et Alice qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune, assises près de la cheminée. Les trois jeunes filles avaient pris l'habitude de descendre dîner ensemble. Elles étaient, avec Franck Londubat, de mèches dans le plan de réconciliation. Elles se levèrent quand elles la virent et s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Prête pour aller en faire baver à Potter ? » chuchota Alice à son oreille, assez fort toute de même pour que Justine puisse l'entendre.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même ! » pouffa Justine, en bondissant sur Lily.

Elle lui prit brusquement la main avant même que Lily n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, et l'entraîna vers la porte de sortie, suivit de Alice qui était mort de rire devant la mine choquée de Lily. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elles furent devant les grands battants de la Grande Salle, où le bruit de couvert et de conversation s'échappait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lily pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle repéra vite les Maraudeurs car les seules places libres étaient en face d'eux. Suivant Justine qui la traînait plus qu'autre chose, elle compta avec panique les pas qui la menaient vers son destin. En vingt-deux malheureux petits pas, elle fut en face de lui.

James parlait avec Sirius qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention pour qu'ainsi il ne se rende pas compte de qui s'intallerait en face de lui. Cette diversion marcha très bien, jusqu'à ce que Justine dit d'un ton badin :

« Merci de nous avoir gardé des places ! »

James se tourna aussitôt vers eux. Il fit un mince sourire à Justine et Alice. Lorsque son regard chocolat se posa sur elle, Lily retint son souffle, le cœur brûlant d'espoir, mais il parut même pas remarquer sa présence. Mortifiée, elle s'assit vite en face de lui, les épaules voutées et les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Elle pourrait se balader nue devant lui qu'il sans foutrait ! Elle était devenue invisible à ses yeux !

Un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes la sortit de ses lamentations internes. Elle sursauta en étouffant un cri de souffrance, avant de jeter un regard noir à Justine qui signifiait clairement : 'Non mais, ça va pas la tête ?!'. Cette dernière lui renvoya son regard, l'air de dire : 'Reprends-toi ! Tu savais que ce ne serait pas facile !'

Se frottant ses côtes douloureuses, elle se fustigea intérieurement, se disant que Justine avait parfaitement raison. C'était pas la peine de s'être donnée tout ce mal, si c'était pour abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé !

Sa confiance retrouvée, elle se servit tout en discutant avec Alice. D'après Sirius et Rémus, elle devait avoir l'air naturelle pour endormir la méfiance de James avant d'attaquer. Moment que Rémus lui signalerait lorsqu'il entamerait la conversation sur le bal de Noël. Un bon quart d'heure passa ainsi où Lily essaya par tous les moyens de se détendre, mais c'était très difficile.

Heureusement Justine était là pour lui calmer un peu les nerfs, papotant de tout et de rien – surtout de choses superficielles, comme son dernier achat chez Mrs Satin, la célèbre boutique de sous-vêtements féminin de Pré-au-Lard. Lily remit souvent sa longue mèche rebelle qui lui tombait toujours devant les yeux, d'un mouvement qui se voulait agacé, ce qui était vrai en temps normal ; mais Sirius lui avait dit que James adorait quand elle faisait ce geste simple, qu'il trouvait très sensuel, donc c'était avec une joie quleque peu stupide qu'elle le faisait.

« En parlant de Pré-au-Lard... » interrompit Rémus, l'air de rien. « ... tu es allée voir la gérante des _Trois Balais_ au sujet des boissons pour le bal de Noël ? »

Tout en répondant le plus naturellement possible, Lily se penchait légèrement comme si elle voulait se gratter la jambe. Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa botte le long de son pieds, en remerciant Merlin que personne ne l'entendit à cause des bruits de plat et de voix qui emplissaient la salle. Libérant son pieds de l'étau de cuir, elle chercha à taton celui de James.

Lorsqu'elle le rencontra enfin, elle fit remonter langoureusement son pieds le long de la jambe de James. Elle sentit celui-ci se raidir, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux vers lui pour voir son expression, conversant tranquillement avec Rémus, à qui elle résumait la discution qu'elle avait eu avec Mrs Rosemerta, la gérante des _Trois Balais_. James garda sa jambe immobile, ne la dérobant pas au frôlement de Lily, ne la repoussant pas non plus. D'après Sirius, c'était exactement l'attitude qu'il adopterait : une quelconque réaction face à sa caresse serait avouer qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Elle continua donc son manège, poussant le ourlet de sa robe et de son pantalon pour caresser sa peau. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa jambe musclée et réprima de justesse un soupir de triomphe devant la réussite de sa manœuvre. Elle remonta le pieds le longue de son molet avec une lenteur délibérée, lui arrachant un autre frisson, avant de glisser doucement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Son pieds fit un petit mouvement de va et vient écartant un peu les jambes de James qui eut un tressaillement, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa destination finale, il appuya délicatement la grosse bosse qui déforme le pantalon de James.

Au même moment, Lily tourna la tête vers Justine qui venait de lui poser une question, et en profita pour planter son regard dans celui de James qui pesait sur elle depuis un petit moment déjà, avant de se porter sur sa camarade. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Lily avait eu le temps de voir désir, confusion et colère – une colère sans nom – dans ses yeux chocolat.

_Merlin, ça y est !! Enfin... enfin il me voit !!_ exulta la jeune fille en elle-même.

Sa jubilation monta d'un cran, lorsque James se leva brusquement, et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas furieux, sous le silence interloqué de l'assistance. Les conversations reprirent vite, où théories fumeuses et rumeurs vaseuses allaient bon train pour expliquer le brusque départ du Maraudeur. Seul un groupe réduit à la table des Gryffondor portèrent un toast à la réussite de la phase un de leur plan.

« Heureusement qu'il avait sa robe pour camoufler son état, ou petit Jamesie aurait été très embarassé ! » ricana Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que Peter Pettigrow se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'avait pas été mis dans le confidence, tout le monde sachant qu'il était incapable de mentir à James. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Cornedrue avait appris pour le tour très dangereux que Sirius avait joué à Rogue en sixième année.

« Maintenant, la deuxième partie du plan. » annonça joyeusement Rémus, après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. « A toi de jouer ma chère Lily ! »

Arpès avoir remis sa botte, la jeune fille se leva à son tour, faisant un clin d'œil aux autres conspirants et sortit d'un pas décidé de la Grande Salle.

« Vous croyez qu'elle va réussir ? » demanda Justine qui fixait le dos de la rouquine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma petite Juju. » la rassura Sirius avec un sourire séducteur. « Si le plan A ne marche pas, elle aura le plan B. Et là, je peux te garantir que James ne résistera pas ! »

La belle assurance de Lily se faisait de plus en plus la malle, à mesure qu'elle approchait de la salle secrète des Maraudeurs. Selon Sirius, James s'y rendrait immanquablement pour être tranquille. Elle longea les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour ne pas faire demi-tour, le ventre contracté de nervosité. Elle arriva enfin devant le tableau représentant quatre joyeux lurons qui portaient un toast et riaient aux éclats.

Elle inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et donna le mot de passe : _Blague à part !_

Les sorciers entrechoquèrent leurs verres et le tableau s'ouvrit lentement. Reprenant une profonde inspiration, Lily pénétra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, la Gryffondor ne vit plus rien d'autre que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte où une froide brise entrait, faisant danser les rideaux blancs.

Il avait enlevé sa robe et avait fouré ses mains dans ses poches. A la raideur de son dos, Lily devina qu'il n'était vraiment à pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

« Sirius, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, là, alors si tu pouvais me laisser seul, j'apprécirais grandement. » dit James d'un ton glacial, sans se retourner.

Sirius lui avait dit que James la prendrait pour lui, car lui seul avait le toupet d'aller le déranger quand il était en colère. Le cœur de Lily s'accéléra, alors que son ventre se contracté davantage.

_C'est fou à quel point Sirius connaît bien James !... Est-ce que j'aurais la chance de le connaître aussi bien un jour ?_

Fermant les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage, Lily les rouvrit et finit pas dire d'une voix étonnament ferme :

« Ce n'est pas Sirius. »

La réaction de James ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta comme piquer par un mousticovéras, avant de se tourner d'un bond vers elle. Il la fixa avec incrédulité d'abord, avant que la colère et la haine n'envahissent son regard.

_Au moins, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence. Je n'aurait pas pu supporter l'indifférence_, songea Lily, en pâlissant tout de même sous les yeux noir de fureur du Maraudeur.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » s'enquit-il glacial.

Lily frissonna en déglutissant péniblement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma, laissant un silence pesant s'éterniser entre eux, jusqu'à ce que James le rompit, hurlant :

« SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! »

« Je... James... » cafouilla lamentablement Lily qui avait fait un pas en arrière sous la violence male contenue de la voix du jeune homme.

« SORS D'ICI !!! » tonna le Gryffondor.

_C'est pas le moment de trembler de peur, ma vieille ! Bats-tois si tu veux le récupérer !_ la réprimanda sa conscience.

Reprenant contenance, elle rafermit sa voix d'un raclement de gorge, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

« Me parler ?! ME PARLER ?? » répéta James, rouge de colère. « IL N'Y A RIEN A DIRE SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!! »

« James, laisses-moi une chance de t'expliquer mon comportement, s'il te plait ! » dit Lily précipitamment.

« Te laisser une chance de t'expliquer ?? La même chance que tu m'as donné, sans doute ?! » cracha-t-il.

La jeune fille ne sut que dire et baissa la tête d'un air misérable en sachant qu'elle avait mérité cette remarque. Elle ne le vit donc pas s'approcher d'elle d'un pas rageur. Il l'a saisi par la main et l'entraîna vers le tableau, décidé à la jeter dehors. Réalisant ce que l'attendait, Lily sortit de sa léthargie, résistant de toutes ses forces à la poigne du jeune homme.

« James, s'il te plait, donne moi une chance ! S'il te plait !! » supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi, je t'en prie ! Ne soit pas aussi stupide que moi !! Je t'en prie, James ! S'il te plait !! »

Cette voix suppliante sut toucher une corde sensible dans le cœur de James. Il la lâcha d'un coup, alla jusqu'à la cheminée où un doux feu frétillé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants un peu plus, tout en poussant un soupir. Puis, il se tourna et lui adressa un regard plein de mépris, tout en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

« Tu as deux minutes pour dire ce que tu as à dire, Evans. » dit-il d'un ton cassant. « Ensuite je veux que tu sortes de cette pièce et que tu m'oublies jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette foutue école. »

_Evans et non Lily..._, remarqua-t-elle, tristement.

Cependant, elle domina sa peine et inspira profondément. Puis, elle entama le récit de la petite fille pleine de rêve qu'elle était à ses onzes ans pour arriver jusqu'au soir du bal d'Halloween. Elle lui conta tout, n'omettant aucun sentiment, aucune pensée. Pourquoi elle l'avait toujours rabroué, pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, pourquoi elle doutait toujours de son amour pour elle... Après un long moment où les deux minutes accordées étaient dépassées depuis longtemps, elle se tut enfin.

Elle attendit que James dise quelque chose, mais il resta muet, à la contempler fixement. Cependant, elle remarqua que tout trace de colère avait déserté son regard voilé par une lueur indéchiffrable.

« James, tu as dit cette nuit-là, que tu ne voulais que je vienne à toi de mon plein gré, et non parce qu'une quelconque potion qui embrumait l'esprit. »

Il eut un autre silence qui mit les nerfs de la jeune fille à rude épreuve, avant que le Gryffondor ne prenne la parole.

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, je suis consentante. » dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

James se raidit. Ces paroles venaient de transpercer l'armure derièrre lequel il se cachait. Il l'observa quelques instants, puis il s'adossa à la cheminée et ferma les yeux. Lily savait qu'il cherchait à lui résister. Paralysée de peur, elle attendit. Au bout d'une éternité, il se redressa. Ses yeux vinrent rencontrer les siens et Lily sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle avait gagné ! Elle le voyait dans ses traits adoucis.

Il regarda d'abord le tapis qui les séparait, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Puis il parla d'une voix basse :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faciliter les choses. »

Lily savait qu'il voulait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas vers lui. Il détourna les yeux en la voyant s'avancer. Les genoux de Lily fléchirent et dut s'arrêter pour se reprendre. Lorsque sa poitrine frôla la chemise blanche de James, elle s'immobilisa et attendit, la tête baissée. Mais les secondes passaient et le Gryffondor n'esquissait pas le moindre geste vers elle.

« S'il te plaît, prends-moi dans tes bras. » murmura-t-elle en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

James hésita, puis il l'attira brutalement à lui, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine tandis que sa bouche affamée s'emparait de la sienne. Lily lui rendit son baiser avec un gémissement de bonheur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui, épousant son corps musclé et mince. Frisonnant, il resserra son étreinte.

« Merlin, comme tu m'as manqué. » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser encore.

Les lèvres de Lily s'ouvrirent pour l'accueillir. Le corps en feu, James la serra plus fort, dans un baiser passionné. Il était fou de bonheur de la sentir à nouveau dans ses bras, de caresser la rondeur de son sein de sa main. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il la guida sur le canapé, non loin d'eux et l'allongea en la couvrant de son corps. Leur baiser se fit plus sauvage alors que les mains de James s'égaraient sur le corps de la jeune fille, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Il s'arracha enfin à elle, et reprit haleine gardant ses mains sur sa taille, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux flamboyants. Elle ne bougea pas, savourant le poids de James sur elle, comme s'il n'existait nul autre endroit au monde où elle souhaitait se trouver. Puis, il se redressa sur les coudes, plongeant son regard chocolat dans les yeux verts de Lily.

« Tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie ? »

Incapable de pronocer un mot, elle hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il. « Pourquoi veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ? »

Elle savait qu'il attendait à ce qu'elle se rende corps et âme. Elle finit par retrouver sa voix malgré ses larmes de bonheur.

« Parce que je t'aime. » dit-elle doucement.

« Gare à toi si tu mens ! » gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui. « Parce que plus jamais je ne te laisserais m'échapper. »

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te prouver que je dis vrai. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de désir.

Elle vit son regard voilé de désir et de bonheur alors qu'il se penchait sur elle. Elle ouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue gourmande qui réclama impérieusement la sienne. Bientôt leurs deux sihlouettes de fondirent, comme s'ils ne formaient d'une seule personne. Le silence ne fut interrompu que par des soupirs de plaisir, pendant quelques instants. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. James plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime, Lily, ma flamboyante petite fée. » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon bel ange noir. » répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« Excellente réponse. » sourit James.

Elle voulut lui rendre son sourire mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi ces larmes, ma puce ? »

« Parce que, jusqu'à cet instant, j'étais persuadée que tu ne me le dirais plus jamais. » chuchota-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

« Je compte bien te le dire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ma petite fée. » soufla-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle lui répondit avec passion, les mains dans ses cheveux. Cependant, James mit vite fin à leur baiser pour se lever.

« Viens. » chuchota-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce seul mot fit vibrer son corps. A la seule idée de ce qu'il signifiait, son cœur lui manquait. Elle allait lui appartenir... enfin ! Elle prit cette main chérie, et se leva à son tour.

« Juste une question : comment tu sais, pour cet endroit ? » s'enquit-il après lui avoir volé un autre baiser.

Elle lui conta tout et faillit s'étouffer de rire devant l'air indigné de James en apprenant que ses compars étaient de mèches avec elle.

« Et c'était quoi ce fameux plan B ? » demanda James avec une grimace.

Elle se libéra de sa main, se posta devant lui et déboutonna lentement sa robe de sorcier noir. Lorsque celle-ci tomba, James écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Lily rit devant l'air ébahi de son tout nouveau petit ami, flattée par l'émerveillement et le désir qui brillaient dans les yeux chocolat.

« Cet obsédé a raison : je n'aurais jamais pu résister à de tels arguments. » souffla James en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un long et fougeux baiser qui traduisait tout son désir d'elle.

Puis, il s'écarta d'elle, la respiration haltante, et lui prit la main. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, elle se laissa guider vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Arrivé sur le seuil, James se tourna vers elle et la porta dans ses bras, alors que la jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise. On aurait dit de jeunes mariés qui s'apprêtaient à fêter leur nuit de noce.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire de gorge.

« Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. » répondit-il simplement en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

Lily crut que son cœur allait exploser tant l'émotion qui le serrait en cet instant était intense. Elle passa tendrement une main dans ses mèches en bataille, comme elle avait souhaité le faire depuis si longtemps, avant de l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement. Il la conduisit vers le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis la déposa délicatement dessus. Leurs lèvres gonflées se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent toujours les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment, comme s'ils voulaient graver dans leur esprit toutes les nuances de la couleur des iris de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent enfin ce lien, Lily remarqua alors la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle, assise sur le lit les jambes écartées et lui, agenouillé devant elle entre ses cuisses. En plus James avait les yeux au niveau exact de sa poitrine, et se délectait de ce point de vue sans la moindre gêne. Elle sentait déjà ses seins se tendre à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit violement tout en déglutissant péniblement, une chaleur traitresse irradiant son ventre.

« Tout va bien, Lily ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête incapable de proférer une parole tant sa gorge était nouée. James lui fit un sourire sensuel, les yeux assombris de désir.

« Lèves les bras. »

Elle s'exécuta, tremblante. Il lui enleva son petit pull et le laissa tomber par terre. Il fixa un instant ses seins blancs prisonniés du tissu noir, presque avec vénération.

« Si ceci ne te plait pas, dis-le-moi. »

Et sans autre forme d'avertissement, il se pencha en avant et prit dans sa bouche un mamelon qui pointait à travers la dentelle noire. Lily inspira violemment. Fourrant les doigts dans les mèches brunes de son compagnon, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna aux sensations aiguës que lui procuraient sa bouche avide, et sa langue enjôleuse...

Cette langue, justement, s'intéressa à l'autre mamelon, tandis que James portait la main sur le sein délaissé, froissant le tissu humide sur la pointe et autour. Le double assaut fit chavirer Lily. D'instinct, elle voulut s'allonger... Mais l'autre main de James, dans son dos, la maintenait en position assise. Alors, elle gémit de frustration.

« Tout doux, ma puce. » murmura-t-il.

Elle l'entendit à peine, assourdie par les battements effrénés de son cœur. Les lèvres chaudes de James tourmentaient son sein avec constance. Leur morsure douce l'éperonna jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« James... » implora Lily, agrippant les cheveux du Gryffondor à pleines mains.

Elle avait envie... une folle envie de le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle gémit à nouveau alors que James se redressa.

« Nous allons déboutonner un peu cette jupe, d'accord ? »

Oui, cette option plaisait particulièrement à Lily.

Quittant ses bottes, elle acquiesça sans un mot, un frisson d'excitation lui parcourrant la colonne vertébrale. James procéda avec tant de naturel que son geste parut aller de soi. Il défit le premier bouton et marqua un pause pour plonger son regard envoutant dans le sien, l'excitant et la frustrant en même temps par cette petite attente. Il s'attaqua aux reste des boutons avec une lenteur délibérée. Elle le regarda faire, hébétée, les joues en feu...

Un besoin fou de lui, presque animal lui brulait le sang, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et laissant sa respiration courte. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sensation aussi puissante, aussi... suffocante. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir de nouveau – d'impatience, cette fois.

D'interminables secondes plus tard, il souleva enfin les pans de la jupe qui alla rejoindre son pull, et contempla, immobile, les jambes couvert par ses bas noirs qu'il maintenait écartés, ainsi que le porte-jartelle noir également.

« Hum... sexy. » murmura-t-il les yeux mi-clos.

Lily retint son souffle alors que le jeune homme s'attaqua au porte-jartelle en premier qui tomba bientôt sur sa jupe bordeaux. Puis, il fit glisser lentement un bas le long de sa jambe, avant de s'occuper de l'autre. Lily se mordit durement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Une fois ses jambes nues, il se plaça entre ses cuisses qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour épouser les contours de son torse et se calèrent sous ses bras. Une fois, juste une, elle sentit les doigts de James se contracter sur sa chair. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, le désir irradier ses prunelles dilatées.

« Ca te plaît ? Tu aimes ça, Lily ? » demanda-t-il de cette voix rauque si sensuelle qui lui chavirait le cœur.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Impossible de supporter cette exquise torture une minute de plus.

« Fais-moi l'amour, James... » chuchota-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

« Pas encore. » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire prédateur. « Sais-tu comment se mesure le plaisir ? Sais-tu comment ton corps réagit quand tu as vraiment envie de faire l'amour ? »

Lily le considéra sans comprendre.

« Je sais seulement que j'ai envie de toi, maintenant... » souffla la jeune fille, les joues rouges.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant. »

Il jouait des doigts sur ses cuisses. Etourdie, Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Tout à coup, il suspendit son geste.

« Ma puce, regarde-moi. Avant d'aller plus loin, je veux que tu sois tout à fait prête, tout à fait avec moi. »

Son regard la défiait, sauvage et intense, pendant que, sur sa cuisse, sa main montait, montait... Lily n'osa plus respirer. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans une chambre à coucher, elle était extrêmement timide. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus de potion dans le sang qui annihilait ses inhibitions. Que James la regarde pendant qu'elle atteignait le plaisir l'embarrassait quelque peu.

« Est-ce plus facile les yeux ouverts ou fermés, Lily ? »

« Fermes les yeux, toi. » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Hors de question. Je veux te voir. » déclara James d'un ton sans appel.

Le sourire de Lily s'évanouit. Enivrée, elle chaloupa sous ses doigts qui s'étaient remis en chemin... Lorsqu'il atteignirent le creux humide de ses cuisses, une satisfaction toute sensuelle se répendait sur les traits de James.

« Oui. » chuchota-t-il. « Oui... tu es prête. »

Ces mots s'imprimèrent en lettres de feu dans l'esprit de Lily au moment où les doigts de James se mirent à palper la moiteur de son sexe. Dans un éclair de conscience, elle voulut serrer les cuisses, mais le corps de James barraient puissamment le chemin à l'angoisser. Et puis, il la dévisageait, ne la quittait pas des yeux, surveillant ses moindres réactions.

« Reste avec moi, Lily. »

« Je ne pense pas que... » voulut protester la jeune fille affreusement gênée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser. Tu es là pour éprouver des sensations, c'est tout. » l'interrompit-il.

Sa main se frayait un chemin sous l'ourlet de la culotte, et lentement, si lentement que Lily crut mourir, un doigt écarta les plis de sa chair et s'enfonça en elle, profondément. Un cri lui échappa. Ses yeux se fermèrent, elle renversa la tête. Merlin, elle se serait volontiers affalée sur le lit si, cette fois encore, James ne l'avait redressée d'une main ferme appuyée contre son dos.

« Tu es parfaite, Lily. Brûlante, mouillée de désir, exactement comme je te veux. » susurra-t-il.

Le doigt la carressa sans répit, entrant et sortant de l'étroit fourreau de son sexe. Cramponnée aux épaules de James, c'est à peine si Lily nota qu'il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, baisant avidement son visage, ses oreilles, sa gorge. Et dans le même mouvement, entre ses jambes, le pouce de James vint titiler son clitoris.

Il sembla alors à la jeune sorcière que son corps endurait une tension extraordinaire, qui allait croissant et qui, surtout, ne devait retomber à aucun prix. Elle se soumit avec gratitude, toute timidité envolée.

Le bras passé derrière elle, James l'invita à se cambrer. Il baissa la tête et cueillit la pointe d'un sein dans la chaleur de sa bouche, arrachant à la Gryffondor un cri presque sauvage. Dans sa faim, elle goûta le sel d'une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et roula des hanches au rythme de la main de son compagnon. Merlin, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Tous ses repères volaient en éclats...

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, il cessa d'un coup tout mouvement, et retira sa main de son sexe. Lily émit un son sourd de protestation, le souffle court. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les iris sombres de désir de James, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa fougeusement, tout en la débarrassant de son slip de dentelle noir. Elle était nue maintenant, seulement vêtue de son soutien-gorge.

« James... » supplia-t-elle lorsqu'il libéra enfin sa bouche pour aller dévorer son cou de baisers.

« Encore, ma puce ? » demanda-t-il sensuellement.

« Oui... » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement, resta un moment immobile en contemplant les seins haut perchés de Lily, avant d'y appliquer sa bouche, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à la jeune fille. Il fit subir la même torture à son autre mamelon, avant de descendre. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du chemin que prenait la langue du Gryffondor. Chemin qu'il était le premier à entreprendre et sans aucun doute le dernier.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle brûlant la caresser intimement, elle ne put se contrôler, et vint à la rencontre de sa bouche d'un mouvement de hanches, pressant son sexe onctueux contre ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle faillit perdre la tête quand la langue de James entra en elle. N'ayant plus de main dans le dos pour l'entraver, elle bascula sur le lit, haltante de désir. Elle gémit, gémit, gémit encore, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort...

« James... »

Un doigt vint accompagner sa langue dans son projet de la rendre folle. Et il réussissait parfaitement. Ne se contrôlant plus, Lily enfouillit ses mains dans la touffe soyeuse de James comme pour l'empêcher de partir, alors que des cris sauvages franchissaient ses lèvres.

« Oh oui !!! »

Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais d'un coup, elle bascula dans une mer de plaisir, son cœur explosant en mille étoiles filantes. Une longue plainte échappa alors qu'elle connaissait pour la première fois l'orgasme.

Elle resta là, inerte et repue de plaisir, un souffle saccadé sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'esprit encore embrumée par les abysses de l'extase, les larmes sillonnant ses joues rouges, ses yeux verts brillants de satisfaction. Il glissa souplement sur elle et vint l'embrasser, partageant avec elle le goût de sa propre jouissance. Passant les bras autour de son cou, elle appronfondit leur baiser.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extarodinaire Lily Morgane Evans. » souffla James contre ses lèvres gonflées.

« C'est toi qui es extraodinaire, James Angélus Potter. » répondit la jeune fille en écho.

Après un silence qui ne fut entrecoupé que par le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées et de leurs baisers, James se redressa et enleva ses propres vêtements. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, se rendant parfaitement compte que la jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux. A chaque bouton qui sautait, Lily retint un peu plus sa respiration.

Puis il lui dévoila enfin son torse ferme et musclé... parfait. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de sa ceinture, puis la braguette de son jeans, pour finir par faire glisser lentement celui-ci sur ses cuisses athlétiques. Lily étouffa un gémissement, le souffle court, les yeux dilatés de désir. Le slip de James alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires par terre, alors qu'il se tenait devant Lily dans toute sa splendeur. La jeune fille en oublia de respirer, son sang brûlant d'excitation.

Lily n'avait jamais vu un corps d'homme nu auparavant – sauf sur les photos des statues grecques ou sur les tableaux nudistes. Elle trouva celui du Gryffondor magnifique. Et ce corps était à elle... uniquement à elle. Une petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit lui assena que bien des filles avaient vu et eu le corps de James avant elle. Mais elle la fit taire en disant que maintenant, il ne serait qu'à elle à jamais, et qu'en plus, elle avait non seulement le corps de James mais son amour aussi. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à elle de dire :

« Viens. »

Il s'allongea tout contre elle, l'enveloppant de la chaleur de son corps. Sa langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir réclamer un ballet sensuel avec celle de Lily. Ses mains reprirent le chemin de son corps, caressant ses seins douloureux de désir et ses cheveux flamboyants.

Lily n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient le corps chaud et musclé de James, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir en d'audacieux effleurements. Elle prit son sexe à pleine main, en mesurant la puissance, gémissant en même temps que son compagnon. Alors que son autre main parcourait son dos lentement, voluptueusement, faisant frissonner le Maraudeur. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour venir taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

« Ecartes les jambes, Lily. »

Elle s'exécuta, haltante de désir et d'anticipation, alors que James prit sa baguette et leur jeta le sort de Contraception à tous les deux. Deux précautions en vallaient mieux qu'une, on ne savait jamais. Lily lui confirma que le sortilège avait marché d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'une douce chaleur venait d'irradier son ventre.

Alors il se plaça entre ses cuisses ouvertes, lui volant un baiser torride. Il vint en elle avec précaution, sachant que la jeune fille était encore vierge. Lorsqu'il rencontra l'hymen, il poussa doucement, mais il résista. Il lui souleva les hanches minces de Lily, retint son souffle et donna un coup de rein plus fort qui déchira la fragile protection. La jeune fille se raidit sous l'intense douleur qui se propageait soudain dans son ventre, les larmes au yeux.

James s'arrêta, reprenant ses attouchements sur son corps, ses seins en particulier, l'embrassant fougeusement. Sous ses caresses expertes, elle ne pensa bientôt plus à la douleur trop envahie de plaisir pour cela. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre, il avança de nouveau doucement en elle, sans cesser ses délicieuses caresses. Mais Lily n'éprouvait plus douleur, seul un feu intense brûlait son corps alors que des vagues de plaisirs déferlaient en elle, augmentant sa faim de lui. Elle le voulait plus profondément en elle.

« James... » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle vint à sa rencontre avec un mouvement de hanche.

Il gémit à son tour, poussant plus loin, plus fort. Et bientôt ses lents coups de rein devinrent plus fougeux, plus puissant, laissant Lily pantelante de plaisir.

« Encore... » cria-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules alors qu'il augmentait encore la cadence, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses mains tenaient ses cuisses qu'il écartait davantage à chaque poussée.

« Lily... »

« Oui... encore... »

Elle se rapprochait de la jouissance, tout en mourrant à petit feu, le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il étouffa son cri de plaisir dans un baiser ravageur, alors qu'il souleva ses hanches plus haut, s'enfouit en elle plus profondément, faisant parcourir des frissons convulsifs sur le corps trempé de sueur de la jeune fille. La pression devint de plus en plus insupportable... puis soudain, tout bascula à nouveau... une nouvelle fois, un millier d'étoile envahirent sa tête pendant que son cœur cessa de battre.

Elle s'entendit crier sa jouissance alors que James lui répondait en un râle. Il lui prit la main, mêlant leurs doigts, tandis qu'il prolongeait son orgasme jusqu'à atteindre lui aussi le plaisir. Elle gémit en sentant un liquide chaude se répendre au plus profond d'elle-même, encore et encore, alors que son amant... _Son Amant_... poussa un grognement sourd.

Il s'effondra sur elle et la Gryffondor accueillit le poids lourd de son coprs avec délice. Il voulut rouler sur le côté pour la décharger, mais elle le retint contre elle, en elle. Il comprit et se serra à son tour contre elle, tout en gardant leur mains soudées. Il l'embrassa profondément, enlevant les mèches collées sur son front humide de sueur. Se redressant légèrement, il plongea les yeux dans les siens, et Lily retint son souffle en découvrant tout l'étendue de son amour pour elle briller dans ses iris chocolat tant aimés.

James, lui, fixait Lily, le cœur en déroute. Ses boucles satinées s'étaient répandues sur l'oreiller exactement comme il l'avait imaginé quand il rêvait de l'amour avec elle. Dans un mélange de joie, d'éblouissement et de vénération, il contempla sa belle fée rousse. Il vit ses paupières se soulever et essaya de sourire, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais la gorge serrée par l'émotion, il regarda simplement leurs mains nouées sur l'oreiller.

C'était la première fois qu'au moment de l'orgasme, il avait eu envie de chercher la main de celle qui lui donnait son corps.

Lily sentit ses doigts resserer leur étreinte tandis qu'il cherchait son autre main. Alanguie par la passion, elle dut faire un effort pour soulever son bras et lui offrir sa paume ouverte, afin de le laisser renouveler son geste de tendresse et de complicité. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ferma les yeux, tenta encore de lui dire son amour, de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne put prononcer que ces quelques mots :

« Avant toi, jamais... »

Elle comprit et le lui fit savoir en embrassant sa main avec adoration, avant de dire d'un ton tremblant d'émotion :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Merci à : ****ma petite puce Mili, my heros Vanou, ma petite Shin, Elimac, ****Sirius69, ****Gody, ****Mymykrakra, ****Herm'021, ****Clara, ****Carla, ****U.$.Hermy, ****Ryan, ****Astrakane, ****Nerwenn, ****Tobby, ****MinouC, ****Kritari, ****Lilouthephoenix, ****Lisandre, ****Sadesirius, ****Shaeline, ****Mademoiselle Mine, ****Helene, ****Vicki, ****Ania14, ****Maxxine, ****Sothis the angel delined, ****Abel, ****Chalagueuse, ****Clocloblack, ****Kamala1, ****Wynzar,** **Rémus-Lunard.**

**Voilà... c'est le dernier chapitre de** _Elle et Lui_**... snif snif... j'arrive pas à y croire ! Bon bien sûr c'est une toute petite fic mais bon... En tout casj'éprouveun sentiment étrange car c'est la première fic que je ternime. Je suis contente et triste à la fois... C'est bizarre ! Mais bon c'est la vie !**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des revieuws. Bien que cela me fasse de la peine de vous quitter je vous fais un énorme bisou et vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur une autre de mes fics. Encore merci pour toutes vos review ! Bye !!**


End file.
